Firefighter BL Game
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Cuatro rutas distintas, cuatro romances diferentes y un bombero. Un simple paso del destino decide que dirección tomará el corazón de Makoto Tachibana, un bombero de Iwatobi. Basado en los juegos BL de rutas se muestran cuatro relatos diferentes que, a partir de una decisión del chico despliega un amor representado de diferentes maneras [Makoto x Rei/Rin/Nagisa/Haruka]::tu eliges::
1. Bajo el fuego

**Lee esta nota si quieres entender la estructura de este fic. :**_ Hola, soy Yisus. Esta vez les traigo una propuesta diferente de fic. _

_Está basado en la __**estructura de un juego BL con rutas**__, cada capitulo tiene el mismo inicio pero llega un punto en que la historia [este- ~o~o~o~o~o~o~firefighterblgame~o~o~o~o~o~o~] de Makoto cambia en base un simple movimiento y su vida amorosa se torna en una dirección diferente. _

_Puede parecerles cada capitulo un relato rápido pero espero que comprendan que de extenderme mucho esto podría tornarse aburrido._

_Ahora, hay 4 rutas diferentes : __**Rei, Rin, Nagisa, Haruka.**__ Irán apareciendo en ese orden._

_Pueden leer la ruta que más les agrade pero...si se pierden de una es posible que no entiendan algunos detalles importantes en la historia por que TODAS tienen relación y todas afectan a las demás._

_Ahora, no piensen [y aclaro bien] que Makoto se mete con todos los personajes, son rutas y en cada ruta tiene una relación con uno diferente. Cada ruta revela detalles que no se dijeron en la anterior. Al terminar los 4 relatos es posible que veamos los __**badend. **_

_Para los que juegan __**DramaticalMurder**__ me entenderán. Espero que disfruten esta locura y __**QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO.**_

* * *

...

* * *

Iwatobi es un pueblo costero cuyos templos, localidades y plazas de lo más simples la identifican como un lugar humilde y relajado para vivir. No se dejen engañar, Iwatobi como cualquier ciudad posee los servicios básicos para estar en calma como hospitales, bomberos, policías, escuelas y restaurantes. Aun así la paz se respira en Iwatobi, pocas cosas relevantes o peligrosas suceden y nunca ha sido el foco de ninguna catástrofe. La definen como 'la ciudad perfecta para tomarse un respiro'.

Pero, fuera de todo pronóstico, una explosión repentina activa las alarmas de los bomberos. El pueblo está desconcertado aunque algunos susurros incomprensibles dan explicación a que puede ser lo ocurrido. En lo alto de la colina de Iwatobi una mansión yacía en llamas y los cuerpos de seguridad intentaban mantener a todos en raya.

—Por favor, manténganse alejados—indicaba un oficial mientras abrían paso a los bomberos.

—Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría —dijo un bombero mientras el camión avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el patio de la enorme casa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó uno, el más joven y nuevo del equipo.

—Que un día el científico loco que vive aquí destruiría algo —el bombero joven observó la casa arder y abrió los ojos al notar que una sombra dentro se movía.

—¡Hay alguien dentro!—se puso el casco rápidamente, tomó el hacha para abrirse paso y tiró la puerta ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros.

—¡Tachibana, es peligroso. No estás autorizado para hacer esto! —gritaba el viejo bombero pero al ojiverde no le importó y se abrió paso a la terrible y voraz llamarada.

Tosía con dificultad intentando subir las escaleras pero las llamas se intensificaban. Notó que la casa era inestable, se calcinaba inmediatamente al igual que los extraños papeles pegados en todas las paredes, o al menos creyó que eran papeles pero al acercarse notó que todos eran dibujos encima de ella, la casa estaban llenos de fórmulas, símbolos, marcas una más tétrica que la anterior. Una de las partes del techo se desplomó y pronto sintió su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Makoto Tachibana es un joven habitante de Iwatobi con un noble corazón. Conocido y querido por todos, hermano mayor de dos pequeños. Tiene padre y madre, está soltero. Vive en un departamento muy humilde en un tercer piso. Estudio hasta nivel medio y después de un par de empleos decidió por ser bombero y salvar la vida de otros, todos estaban orgullosos de esa decisión, él amaba su trabajo. Su primer misión en un incendio y moriría…

…

…

…

—…ogh…ogh…—un sonido gutural de alguien lo hizo abrir los ojos. Recuperó la conciencia que perdió un par de segundos, sintió el dolor de parte del techo caer encima pero este fue rápidamente removido. A su lado alguien estaba tirado tosiendo con dolo. Se sorprendió y sin pensarlo mucho se incorporó cargando a esa persona.

El pánico, el caos, la angustia de que muriese lo hicieron actuar impulsivo y correr entre el fuego hasta encontrar la salida. Reaccionó del vértigo y solo observó la casa derrumbarse como si hubiera sido un amargo sueño, una cruda pesadilla. El cuerpo que tenía aferrado seguía respirando dificultosamente y gritó llamando a los médicos, todos se pusieron en acción.

Fue tan rápido, tan repentino e intenso que sintió que realmente moriría, que ambos morirían. Con un respirador en la boca intentaba expulsar todo el humo que pudo haber atrapado. Apenas vio a uno de sus compañeros se quitó el respirador y cuestionó preocupado.

—¿Cómo está?

—Le has salvado la vida —el alma la volvió al cuerpo y relajó los hombros —el jefe está molesto pero se le pasará, has hecho lo tuyo, pocos tienen esa convicción. Bien hecho Tachibana.

—Gracias…—volvió a poner el respirador en su boca y observó a aquella persona sentada en la ambulancia cruzando la multitud de gente. Sus ropas, que solían ser blancas tenían leves quemaduras, sus manos tenían vendajes que los paramédicos le pusieron y sus lentes algo rayados por el ajetreo. Su cabello azul, su piel clara y esos ojos purpuras además del ceño fruncido como si estuviese preocupado, mirando fijo a Makoto. El castaño sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, uno que aun con respirador le arrebató el aliento.

Con todo el ajetreo no volvió a ver al misterioso chico que salvó pero no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, la imagen de su mente y el dolor de su pecho al ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Volvió a su trabajo, siguió su vida y para fortuna los días siguientes a ese no presenció ningún incendio solo rescate de gatos. Estuvo en la central de bomberos haciendo un papeleo reglamentario cuando la duda le hizo preguntar.

—Superior ¿Sabe qué pasó con el chico que rescatamos?—el viejo ladeó la cabeza, alzó los hombros y tomó su café.

—Después del incendio y como lo marca el protocolo fue enviado al hospital, a partir de ahí deja de ser asunto nuestro —Makoto suspiró decepcionado, le hubiera gustado saber que hacia tan triste a aquel joven de ojos purpura.

Ese día volvía a su departamento, decidió tomar la ruta larga puesto que el día era hermoso, brillante, algunas nubes al fondo pero nada de que temer. Algunos le saludaban, Makoto sonreía y se sentía en una extraña calma hasta que sus ojos divisaron aquella enorme casa derruida en la colina. Entrecerró los ojos, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y se abrió paso hacia el lugar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~firefighterblgame~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El camino serpenteante, los matorrales alrededor y el deplorable y descuidado jardín frontal hacían de aquel lugar alto tétrico, espeluznante. Llegó hasta el pórtico de madera crujiente contra el viento, la pintura carcomida y la casa visible aun desde el exterior través de los enormes agujeros de las paredes. Se asomó en ella y miró aquel cuarto en el que estuvo antes, era un enorme recibidor que en sus tiempos debía de ser hermoso. Entonces notó una sombra dentro, una que capturó su atención. Iba a preguntar si había alguien pero guardó silencio y entró al lugar siguiendo sigiloso a la sombra que había subido a la inestable segunda planta.

Había escalones faltantes, algunos hacían chirridos y otros parecían a punto de hundirte. Makoto se sostenía esperando no caer y al llegar al último escalón alzó la vista mirando un pasillo enorme, calcinado de la parte baja pero cuyo techo tenía aun marcas como las que vio en la casi irreconocible planta baja.

Se abrió paso, escuchó ruido proveniente de una habitación continua y abrió la puerta para encontrarse nuevamente con el chico de bata blanca a punto de lanzar un cerillo en una montaña de desperdicios bajo sus pies.

—¡Detente!—gritó Makoto asustando al joven pero fue tarde, el cerillo había caído y el incendio había iniciado.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Váyase, por favor —exclamó el joven pero Makoto no le escuchó y lanzó su saco contra el fuego pero este era más fuerte y empezaba a expandirse.

—Vamos, fuera de aquí…—intentó jalar de él pero el joven se quedó estático, se negó.

—Váyase, yo me quedaré aquí—dijo cabizbajo mirando el fuego rodearles.

—¿Qué dices? Vamos, antes de que sea tarde —el chico miró al techo y entrecerró los ojos, el cielo afuera se podía colar entre los agujeros y sonrió melancólico.

—Para mí ya es tarde…—una gota en su mejilla rodó sorprendiéndole, otra después de esa y muchas más para apaciguar las llamas, había empezado a llover repentinamente. Makoto sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo y suspiró aliviado sentándose en el suelo con una sonrisa, creyó que nuevamente estaría frente a la muerte. Miró al joven de lentes quien bajó la cabeza frustrado y se talló los ojos —¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien? Estoy tan cansado de esto.

—Calma…—Makoto hincado en el suelo sostuvo la bata blanca del joven para que lo observase y lo miró, miró esos ojos verde claro —todo va a estar bien…—le sonrió con dulzura. El sujeto ahí ni siquiera conocía su situación sin embargo era la segunda vez que le salvaba la vida diciéndole "todo estará bien". ¿Qué clase de persona era Makoto?. Pronto lo descubriría mientras el agua arrastraba las penas y terminaba por carcomer como si fuera una bestia varias partes de la podrida casa.

La ropa del bombero era enorme y nada hermosa, el joven de cabellos azules se miraba en el espejo del baño mirando sus levemente rayados lentes pensando que definitivamente estaban arruinadas. Se acomodó los húmedos cabellos y salió del baño encontrando al castaño sentado en la cama.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó él con una sonrisa. El chico asintió apenado sin verlo al rostro. En ese momento Makoto notó que detrás de esa cara triste y vestimenta tétrica había un chico tímido, reservado y formal. Esa imagen era más agradable que la de aquel chico triste que llegó a observar. Merendaron juntos un rico caldo, unos bollos y jugo de naranja, estaba muy delicioso y agradeció la comida aunque algo tenía que preguntar, una duda muy grande.

—¿Por qué no has preguntado mi nombre?...—dijo el peliazul mordiendo un pan. Makoto parpadeó y emitió una risa.

—Creí que no estabas listo para decirlo. Yo soy Makoto Tachibana ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —el joven se acomodó las gafas y le miró.

—Ryuugazaki Rei…—Makoto sonrió animado.

—Mucho gusto, Rei. —se podría decir que esa sonrisa fue la única que había recibido el joven en mucho tiempo y era sin duda la más hermosa de todas.—Rei ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

—Yo…no quiero hablar de eso —bajó la vista. Makoto entendió, debía ser un tema muy fuerte para decidir el quemar todo.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte? Si no lo tienes puedes quedarte aquí —dijo levantando los platos de la mesa echándolos al lava platos.

—No quiero causarle ninguna molestia —Makoto negó riendo hacia el joven.

—No eres ninguna molestia, Rei.

Y así fue como empezaron nuevos días para Rei y Makoto viviendo bajo el mismo techo. El peliazul prometió que sería algo temporal mientras encontraba otra vivienda y el bombero dijo que no había problema alguno, que tomara el tiempo que quisiera tomar. Un día despertó y escuchó el televisor, eran las siete de la mañana y por los sonidos supo que era el noticiero, Rei siempre madrugaba viéndolo. Makoto salió del cuarto despejándose para notar al joven en medio de la oscuridad observando el aparato. Estuvo a punto de llamarle pero notó su expresión de asombro mientras sus manos temblaban sin control.

La voz de la reportera sonaba segura y suave diciendo "…el joven no ha sido encontrado pero la policía tiene un rastro de donde pudo estar. Los mantendremos informados".

—¿Rei?—el ojimorado dio un pequeño salto del susto y empalideció al ver al bombero — ¿Sucedió algo?

—Makoto-san… no, nada…no ha pasado nada solo— sus ojos estaban desorbitados y sus manos aferradas a su cabello temblaban sin control —…necesito descansar…yo…—su mano fue atrapada por la del joven y solo así calmó su temblor.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien…todo estará bien —dijo abrazándolo protectoramente mientras los ojos de Rei se entrecerraban al borde del llanto.

—Makoto-san….—apretó las ropas del otro y sintió como este tomó su barbilla mirándole fijo, susurrándole que se calmase hasta que, como si se tratase de un imán sus labios se unieron. Fue inconsciente y cuando lo notaron se separaron, sorprendidos, impactados. —…lo…lo siento yo…

—No, disculpa…es culpa mía…—Makoto no sabía dónde meter la cabeza y ambos hacían mohines intentando obtener el perdón ajeno hasta que Rei se detuvo.

—Creo que…puedo contarle que ha pasado.— el castaño le miró más serio.

—Si sientes que estás listo —el chico asintió. Makoto tomó asiento en el sillón a su lado y el otro comenzó su relato.

_"Tal vez no me reconozcas por mi nombre pero yo soy el científico que vivía en esa mansión en la colina. Si, sé que suena raro porque me veo joven pero siempre he sido muy entusiasta. Muchos de la comunidad científica tenían grandes éxitos y, a pesar de tener dinero por la fortuna de mis difuntos padres, no había logrado con mis recursos generar nada, solo fracasos. Mis investigaciones empezaron a tornarse más a favor de la medicina, de mejorar la salud de las personas pero nada funcionaba, mis especímenes fallecían. Entonces noté que entre los animales había diversas fortalezas ventajosas para los humanos y pensé ¿Cómo podemos aprovechar eso?...como sea, me reí, era imposible que pudiera hacer algo como eso._

_Un día recibí de manos de alguien un químico, dijo que en donde el nació eso era muy valioso y me ayudaría. Podía curar a las personas casi de cualquier mal pero la sanación era temporal. No me fie de sus palabras pero acepté y después de días de pensarlo decidí probarlo en una de mis ratas moribundas ¡Fue un éxito! Esta se recuperó momentáneamente pero pasados los minutos su salud decayó nuevamente. Empecé a realizar pruebas y me envolví en la locura de ese compuesto que tuve una duda ¿Si se coloca en alguien que está a punto de morir podría salvar su vida?._

_Aquella pregunta me rondó, no podía dormir viendo el líquido brillante y caí en el mal de esa sustancia. Un día entre mis investigaciones cometí algo atroz, algo imperdonable…. Un joven fue mi conejillo. Lo mantuve dormido en mi laboratorio mientras que día a día las paredes de mi casa fueron mi lienzo para poner todas mis teorías, quería probar la fortaleza de los animales impuestas en los humanos y casi como si lo pidiera …misteriosamente… los animales aparecían en mi portón trasero ….. todo era extraño pero estaba fuera de mí y probé todo hasta que algo empezó a funcionar pero el joven empezó a fallecer. Desesperado tomé el líquido y se lo di a tomar pero su pulso desapareció, no soportó el espécimen._

_…_

_…_

_Me giré decepcionado y cuando menos noté algo golpeó mi cabeza, todo fue confuso, extraño y miré unos pies correr desequilibrados hacia la puerta. Me abordó el pánico, el chico diría todo y la comunidad científica me señalaría, perdería mi licencia, estaría en prisión solo…solo me quedaba morir y desaparecer toda prueba. Entonces ese día incendie mi casa esperando morir en ella pero …apareciste tú…"_

Makoto estaba por demás asustado y se cubrió los labios buscando algún consuelo para Rei pero sus actos habían sido terribles, inhumanos y aun así pareciera que todo fue influencia de la locura que aquel líquido había generado. Hubo un silencio tan pronto terminó el relato y Rei suspiró poniéndose de pie.

—Es peligroso seguir estando conmigo, mejor me voy Makoto-san —el castaño le retuvo y el otro le miró sorprendido.

—Todo va a estar bien Rei…si llega el día en que tengas que enfrentar a la justicia…estaré a tu lado —el otro sintió los ojos arder, los apretó y asintió feliz internamente de no estar solo en eso.

Los días pasaron y la paz en Iwatobi florecía mientras todas las mañanas Makoto despertaba para ver a Rei aferrado al control remoto esperando escuchar noticias del joven. Y el día llegó, ese día en que desistieron de buscar. Rei tiró el control, se talló el rostro y empezó a llorar. Makoto no lo entendía pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Rei estaba preocupado por el estado del joven a quien le arruinó la vida, posiblemente ahora yacía en algún lugar del extenso Iwatobi.

—Parece que él no tenía familia y nadie reclamó la desaparición más que su jefe, por eso no le dieron continuidad. Un testigo dijo que le vio corriendo hacia el mar y desapareció, piensan que se ha suicidado…. —dijo Rei entrecerrando los ojos aun lagrimosos, cansados y suspiró.

—No puedes hacer nada por lo que ya no puedes controlar. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una oración en el templo para que cuiden su alma? —dijo sonriendo como si eso lo solucionara todo pero era lo único que se podía hacer. Rei asintió y ese día fueron al templo a rezar por el alma del joven.

Volvieron a casa, nuevamente afuera llovía y Makoto preparaba un té caliente para animar el ambiente. Rei vestía una de las camisas del bombero sentado en el sillón con las desnudas piernas flexionadas hacia arriba. Makoto solo no pudo ignorar ese hecho y se sonrojó levemente llevando la bebida al joven de lentes quien miraba el televisor, esa vez era un documental sobre criaturas del agua.

—Gracias Makoto-san…—dijo tomando el té y colocándolo en su mejilla helada sintiendo como se relajaba —se siente tan bien…

—¿Tienes frio? —dijo mirando sus piernas desnudas, Rei se avergonzó y miró a otro punto.

—Si es solo que los pantalones de Makoto-san me quedan muy enormes y eso no es hermoso…— el castaño rio y rebuscó en un cajón cerca de ahí una cobija. Con amabilidad llegó sentándose a lado de Rei, este le hizo espacio y puso una cobija cubriéndolos a ambos.

—Así es mucho mejor ¿No crees?— Rei se sonrojó levemente y asintió el silencio mientras fuera la lluvia caía y el sonido del televisor se desaparecía. El ojimorado miró al otro, Makoto sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

—Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mi desde que me salvó la vida…dos veces…—entrecerró los ojos apretando la taza —estaría muerto si no fuera por usted.

—Sigue viviendo por mi…—susurró en su oído haciéndole estremecer y giró su rostro para ver esa cara pacifica que Makoto siempre tenía. Nuevamente lo arrastró hacia un suave beso, uno muy puro y reconfortante. Makoto quitó la taza de sus manos aun dentro del beso dejándola en el suelo mientras las manos de Rei se aferraban a sus mejillas y sus labios pedían un poco más de contacto.

Las manos del otro temerosas, con duda, se colaron por las piernas haciéndolo temblar, se escuchaba su respiración dudosa, sus ojos se buscaban mientras Rei caía lentamente contra el sillón y la cobija cubría a ambos hasta la cintura. Una ronda nueva de besos, de caricias indiscretas, de susurros indescriptibles y ropa que sobraba.

Makoto se desprendió de su camisa mostrando su bien formado cuerpo haciendo temblar al otro quien en silencio acarició los músculos, bajó por ellos y se detuvo al sentirse observado, disculpándose con pena. El otro rio divertido y empezó a quitar la camisa del científico hasta quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Besaba sus hombros, lo hacía gemir, arquearse hasta que su mano curiosa se coló por detrás en su ropa interior, se abrió paso y el otro accedió hasta aquella zona. Un dedo entró lento, doloroso, Rei se quejó pero le pidió que no se detuviese mientras sus labios se encontraban para callar los quejidos hasta que solo el índice se humedeció abriendo paso a otro más, haciéndole sonrojar, pedir más.

Un tercero fue suficiente, no saben en que terminó el programa de televisión y la lluvia no paraba. Makoto sacó los dedos de su interior y desprendió la ropa restante de Rei observándolo, viendo ese carmesí en sus mejillas, esa mirada avergonzado y la leve lagrimilla que se colaba, simplemente encantador. Bajó el cierre y sus prendas descendieron un poco mostrando su falo altivo sorprendiendo al peliazul.

—Si necesitas que pare me lo puedes decir…—Rei tembló ante esas palabras y asintió entrecerrando los ojos. Le recibió abriendo las piernas, permitiéndole entrar, Makoto aceptó el alojamiento y se abrió paso lento en las estrechas paredes permitiendo que Rei le encajase las uñas moviéndose lento y seguro contra él hasta llegar a un punto —Rei… ¿sabes? Eres hermoso…

Y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para derretir el corazón del científico quien soltó una lágrima de felicidad. Ningún gran experimento y descubrimiento superaba la alegría que sentía en ese momento, el amor en las palabras del bombero. Makoto empezó a moverse contra él lento haciéndolo entreabrir los labios pero soportando los ruidos, las sensaciones. Aumentaba la velocidad llegando a ese punto donde Rei perdía la cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos mientras el otro se aferraba a sus caderas, mientras el sillón hacia un ruido rítmico que se opacaba con la lluvia.

Le acariciaba la virilidad mientras intensamente se movía contra él, Rei no podía con tanto, sus sentidos se perdían en los brazos de Makoto quien se pegó hacia él, lo hizo temblar, aferrarse de su cuello y después un par de estocadas, un grito por parte del peliazul y todo culminó en ambos arrojando su semilla.

Cansados se quedaron ahí abrazando mientras la lluvia afuera caía, mientras en una sonrisa sus labios se juntaba con los ojos entrecerrados, para después mirarse fijo, pensando que definitivamente fue una suerte salvarle la vida porque ahora Makoto sentía que había sido salvado por él.

Tiempo después Rei decidió abandonar la comunidad científica, no volaría más alto, tampoco estaba mal rozar la tierra si era junto con el bombero. Ahora daba clases en una escuela los niños le adoraban y diariamente preguntaban por el señor bombero. Rei amaba su trabajo, sentía que si le arruinó la vida a una persona ahora haría felices a los demás. Nunca supo de donde vino esa sustancia, ni que fue del joven pero sabía dónde quería estar y ese lugar era a lado de Makoto.

**Happy End Complete ****_[Makoto x Rei]_**

**Next Mission****_ [Makoto x Rin]_**

* * *

...

* * *

**¿Les está gustando esta idea? Espero que si. **

_**-Yisus**_


	2. Bajo la ley

**Lee esta nota si quieres entender el fic :** Hola, soy Yisus. Explicaré nuevamente y a resumen la dinámica de este fic. Tiene una estructura de juego BL de rutas, cada capitulo es una ruta diferente. El el episodio anterior vimos la ruta de Rei y en esta ocasión presento a ustedes la ruta de **Rin Matsuoka**. El inicio de este y cada capitulo es igual, por si tienen pereza de releer lo que ya habían visto pueden buscar la parte en que diga :

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~Firefighter BL Game ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A partir de ahí inicia la ruta de Rin. Espero que disfruten esta pasional historia que seguro les dejará con algunas dudas. La próxima ruta, la de Nagisa, explica más detalles de la historia. Disfrútenla.

* * *

Iwatobi es un pueblo costero cuyos templos, localidades y plazas de lo más simples la identifican como un lugar humilde y relajado para vivir. No se dejen engañar, Iwatobi como cualquier ciudad posee los servicios básicos para estar en calma como hospitales, bomberos, policías, escuelas y restaurantes. Aun así la paz se respira en Iwatobi, pocas cosas relevantes o peligrosas suceden y nunca ha sido el foco de ninguna catástrofe. La definen como 'la ciudad perfecta para tomarse un respiro'.

Pero, fuera de todo pronóstico, una explosión repentina activa las alarmas de los bomberos. El pueblo está desconcertado aunque algunos susurros incomprensibles dan explicación a que puede ser lo ocurrido. En lo alto de la colina de Iwatobi una mansión yacía en llamas y los cuerpos de seguridad intentaban mantener a todos en raya.

—Por favor, manténganse alejados—indicaba un oficial mientras abrían paso a los bomberos.

—Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría —dijo un bombero mientras el camión avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el patio de la enorme casa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó uno, el más joven y nuevo del equipo.

—Que un día el científico loco que vive aquí destruiría algo —El bombero joven observó la casa arder y abrió los ojos al notar que una sombra dentro se movía.

—¡Hay alguien dentro!—Se puso el casco rápidamente, tomó el hacha para abrirse paso y tiró la puerta ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros.

—¡Tachibana, es peligroso. No estás autorizado para hacer esto! —gritaba el viejo bombero pero al ojiverde no le importó y se abrió paso a la terrible y voraz llamarada.

Tosía con dificultad intentando subir las escaleras pero las llamas se intensificaban. Notó que la casa era inestable, se calcinaba inmediatamente al igual que los extraños papeles pegados en todas las paredes, o al menos creyó que eran papeles pero al acercarse notó que todos eran dibujos encima de ella, la casa estaban llenos de fórmulas, símbolos, marcas una más tétrica que la anterior. Una de las partes del techo se desplomó y pronto sintió su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Makoto Tachibana es un joven habitante de Iwatobi con un noble corazón. Conocido y querido por todos, hermano mayor de dos pequeños. Tiene padre y madre, está soltero. Vive en un departamento muy humilde en un tercer piso. Estudio hasta nivel medio y después de un par de empleos decidió por ser bombero y salvar la vida de otros, todos estaban orgullosos de esa decisión, él amaba su trabajo. Su primer misión en un incendio y moriría…

…

…

…

—…Ogh…ogh…—Un sonido gutural de alguien lo hizo abrir los ojos. Recuperó la conciencia que perdió un par de segundos, sintió el dolor de parte del techo caer encima pero este fue rápidamente removido. A su lado alguien estaba tirado tosiendo con dolo. Se sorprendió y sin pensarlo mucho se incorporó cargando a esa persona.

El pánico, el caos, la angustia de que muriese lo hicieron actuar impulsivo y correr entre el fuego hasta encontrar la salida. Reaccionó del vértigo y solo observó la casa derrumbarse como si hubiera sido un amargo sueño, una cruda pesadilla. El cuerpo que tenía aferrado seguía respirando dificultosamente y gritó llamando a los médicos, todos se pusieron en acción.

Fue tan rápido, tan repentino e intenso que sintió que realmente moriría, que ambos morirían. Con un respirador en la boca intentaba expulsar todo el humo que pudo haber atrapado. Apenas vio a uno de sus compañeros se quitó el respirador y cuestionó preocupado.

—¿Cómo está?

—Le has salvado la vida —El alma la volvió al cuerpo y relajó los hombros —El jefe está molesto pero se le pasará, has hecho lo tuyo, pocos tienen esa convicción. Bien hecho Tachibana.

—Gracias…—Volvió a poner el respirador en su boca y observó a aquella persona sentada en la ambulancia cruzando la multitud de gente. Sus ropas, que solían ser blancas tenían leves quemaduras, sus manos tenían vendajes que los paramédicos le pusieron y sus lentes algo rayados por el ajetreo. Su cabello azul, su piel clara y esos ojos purpuras además del ceño fruncido como si estuviese preocupado, mirando fijo a Makoto. El castaño sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, uno que aun con respirador le arrebató el aliento.

Con todo el ajetreo no volvió a ver al misterioso chico que salvó pero no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, la imagen de su mente y el dolor de su pecho al ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Volvió a su trabajo, siguió su vida y para fortuna los días siguientes a ese no presenció ningún incendio solo rescate de gatos. Estuvo en la central de bomberos haciendo un papeleo reglamentario cuando la duda le hizo preguntar.

—Superior ¿Sabe qué pasó con el chico que rescatamos?—El viejo ladeó la cabeza, alzó los hombros y tomó su café.

—Después del incendio y como lo marca el protocolo fue enviado al hospital, a partir de ahí deja de ser asunto nuestro —Makoto suspiró decepcionado, le hubiera gustado saber que hacia tan triste a aquel joven de ojos purpura.

Ese día volvía a su departamento, decidió tomar la ruta larga puesto que el día era hermoso, brillante, algunas nubes al fondo pero nada de que temer. Algunos le saludaban, Makoto sonreía y se sentía en una extraña calma hasta que sus ojos divisaron aquella enorme casa derruida en la colina. Entrecerró los ojos, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y se abrió paso hacia el lugar.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~Firefighter BL Game ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

—Oe ¿Qué haces? —Una voz le detuvo en su andar. Giró el rostro y miró a un oficial caminar hacia él —Esto es propiedad privada, no puedes estar aquí.

—Oh, lo siento…solo quería —Desistió de seguir hasta la casa y se detuvo apenado hacia el joven de uniforme azul —Vaya, eres joven para ser policía.

—¿Qué dices? —El pelirrojo se sonrojó a sobre manera y chistó —Como sea, no debes entrar ahí…es peligroso y se puede derrumbar en cualquier instante.

—Ya, lo siento. —respondió apenado y pronto algo llamó la atención de ambos, la casa comenzó a incendiarse.

—Tch...no de nuevo —El policía fue a su patrulla y empezó a bocear por el interlocutor —A todas las unidades, la casa en la colina se quema, repito, reporto un incendio en la colina Iwatobi. —decía cada palabra de forma tan profesional y se abrió paso hasta entrar al lugar.

—Oye, no deberías ir, es peligroso…—Makoto intentó detenerle y el policía regreso.

—No, no…tu quédate ahí… puede haber alguien adentro y necesito cierta información —dijo regresando sus pasos a la casa.

—Por eso te lo digo, soy bombero…te acompañaré —El policía alzó una ceja.

—¿Y dices que soy joven para ser oficial? Haz lo que quieras no te salvaré el trasero —Makoto asintió hasta llegar a la casa. Entraron a paso rápido pero las llamas consumían lentamente el lugar.—quien sea que haga esto sal de donde estés… —Subieron las escaleras, algunos escalones faltaban por lo que tuvieron cuidado de no caer y llegaron a un pasillo en la segunda planta donde había una serie de garabatos como los que Makoto observó la vez del incendio.

Un grito los alertó y apresuraron el paso hasta llegar al cuarto donde un joven estaba en el suelo, el fuego alrededor quemaba sus ropas. Makoto intentó ir pero el oficial le detuvo pues dejarlo ir sería arriesgado. El castaño gritó, el oficial no le escuchó y la lluvia empezó a caer lentamente abriéndole paso. Makoto se acercó, cargó al joven y era el mismo al que había salvado días antes. El fuego le había dañado pero seguía respirando.

—Rápido, hay que sacarlo de aquí…—El oficial estaba shockeado por lo visto, no todos los días vez a alguien intentando calcinarse pero entendía la situación y lo que debía hacer. Bajaron por las escaleras llevando el cuerpo con cuidado hasta la entrada donde ya había bomberos, oficiales, una ambulancia que tomó al joven y lo puso en una camilla.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan inesperado. Cuando menos lo pensaron estaban sentados en una ambulancia con una manta en la espalda también mientras esta se retiraba llevándose. Las voces, los gritos y los bomberos intentando apaciguar el poco fuego que quedaba en la enorme casa mientras la lluvia les apoyaba. Makoto suspiró apretando sus manos sin entender aun porque alguien intentaría quitarse la vida de una forma tan cruel porque aquel joven definitivamente no pudo haber cometido ese error en dos ocasiones. Verlo ahí en medio del fuego, era obvio que quería cercenarse.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo ahí dentro, definitivamente esto es lo tuyo—dijo el oficial levantándose y dejando de lado la manta que cubría su espalda —¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

—¿Eh? Makoto Tachibana —El castaño sonrió de una forma tan sincera que hasta parecía extraño que eso hubiese ocurrido como si solo hubiese sido un sueño que se diluía. Le dio tanta paz que se sintió avergonzado de pensar en esa clase de cosas— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

—Rin, Matsuoka Rin.

—Mucho gusto, Rin —Volvió a sonreír de esa manera y sintió como las voces se iban a grado tal que no escuchó a su superior gritar su nombre hasta el tercer intento.

—Rin…—Salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al pelinegro a solo un par de metros — Vas a tener problemas por inmiscuirte en este caso.

—¿Qué dices, Sousuke? Yo solo pasaba por aquí y…—Fue interrumpido abruptamente por el otro.

—No hagas el trabajo de los investigadores por causas sentimentalistas. ¿Bien? —Le señaló contra el pecho dejando a Rin en silencio. Aquel hombre se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar indicaciones a su equipo. Makoto fue observador de toda la discusión y de cómo el semblante de Rin se tornó triste.

—Estoy tan harto de esto —susurró apretando el puño con furia y Makoto se puso de pie casi como un impulso, sin pensar lo rodeó con sus brazos. Ahora un chico que acababa de conocer ese día lo estaba abrazando con familiaridad cuando estaba tan vulnerable. Lo permitió, Makoto no lo sabía pero estar cargando con esos problemas por tanto tiempo le tenían constantemente agotado.— ¿Te llevo a casa? —preguntó separándose del abrazo —Es mi trabajo como oficial además es peligroso que estés tan tarde.

—No creo que en una ciudad tan tranquila como esta pase algo —dijo tranquilo pero Rin negó.

—Iwatobi no es una utopía y todo pasa…—dijo tan frio y caminó hacia su unidad. Makoto le siguió en silencio sintiendo incomodidad por aquella última frase, algo pasaba en Iwatobi y él lo desconocía totalmente. Empezaron a andar, el castaño veía como las casas pasaban mientras el silencio fúnebre invadía el ambiente. Uno que otro suspiro caprichoso salía de sus labios mientras que la lluvia que había azotado horas antes causaba un helar en el cuerpo.

Rin seguía pendiente al camino, concentrado como si además de ver su andar observaba buscando algo entre las calles. Repentinamente se detuvo de golpe y bajó de la unidad, Makoto se alertó, posiblemente había visto algún robo o alguien cometiendo un crimen pero solo corrió un poco colina abajo hasta un grupo de jóvenes, tomó uno del hombro y lo hizo girar. Pudo ver desde el auto como Rin retrocedía, se disculpaba y más en calma emprendía el regreso. Rin estaba buscando a alguien ¿Acaso por eso rondaba la casa en la colina? Temía preguntar pero tal vez saberlo aminoraría el peso que el pelirrojo tenía en los hombros. Emprendieron el camino a casa de Makoto aun en silencio hasta llegar y aparcar frente al complejo de departamentos.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café? —Rin negó sonriendo.

—Será en otra ocasión, hoy estoy en servicio —dijo aun dentro del vehículo.

—¿Entonces mañana? —Eso sonaba como coqueteo a menos ante los ojos de Matsuoka quien a pesar de sentir algo de pena alzó los hombros fingiendo desinterés y espetó.

—Yo te buscaré en estos días, joven bombero —Y así partió dejándolo con una maraña de dudas por su situación, una curiosidad invadiéndole sobre las frustraciones y problemas de Rin Matsuoka.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos, no tuvo noticias del joven policía pero las noticias y todo emitían una aparente calma aunque Makoto presentía que no todo lo que ocurría en Iwatobi se sabía en televisión, que había cosas ahí desconocidas para todos. Poco habían hablado del incendio de la casa en los noticieros y apenas mencionaban vagamente alguna desaparición como si le restaran importancia haciendo lucir de ese un lugar perfecto, al menos Makoto empezó a ser más consciente de que así se manejaban las cosas.

Ese día que Makoto había bajado un pequeño gato de la rama más alta escuchó un conflicto cerca de ahí, unos gritos de un joven. Dejó de lado ese pequeño felino y se encaminó a ver de qué se trataba. Ahí vio a Rin forcejeando con un joven un poco más bajo de estatura, reteniéndolo como podía.

—Ya te dije que yo no sé nada, suéltame— El pelirrojo, con cabellos más claros a los de Rin, tenía una expresión de miedo. Pronto un hombre mucho más corpulento salió de una casa, era muy parecido al bajito y llegó a separarlos.

—Rin, suelta a Momotarou ahora —dijo empujando al oficial quien retrocedió un par de pasos — Basta de esto…—dijo el hombre —Estamos hartos, Momotarou no la ha pasado bien tampoco ¿Sabes? Crees que eres el único sufriendo y te victimizas de más.

—Tú no sabes nada, Mikoshiba— Cuando furioso iba a lanzar un golpe la mano de Makoto lo detuvo. Rin alzó la vista y lo vio ahí. Su traje de bombero, esa altura y esa aura que hacia relajar a la bestia destructiva que llevaba dentro — …Makoto.

—Tranquilo Rin, no es bueno que inicies una pelea —Sonrió de una forma tan encantadora al más bajo —Tu trabajo es traer la paz ¿No es así?—sus palabras eran mágicas para el ojirojo quien bajó el puño y dejo ir a los hermanos frente a él. —¿Has terminado tu turno? El café aún sigue en pie.

El otro solo tuvo que ceder a las peticiones del bombero y por suerte su turno había concluido quince minutos después. Una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad donde el viento corría tranquilo, un par de cafés sobre la mesa y la curiosa escena de un policía y un bombero sentados. No hubo tiempo de quitarse sus prendas, posiblemente sus superiores les reprenderían si los vieran pero sería un momento, mentirían si no dijeran que les divertía la situación.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —dijo intentando en vano no sonar serio.

—Creí que me invitabas un café porque te agradaba mi compañía— comentó Rin dando un trago a la bebida con una sonrisa ladina, irónica.

—Me agrada mucho y por eso me preocupo por ti— El otro entrecerró los ojos. Nadie había puesto ese interés en él que Makoto ponía desde aquel chico. Suspiró dejando la taza en la mesa decidido a contarle lo que había acontecido tiempo atrás y que ahora le atormentaba.

"Tal vez no habías escuchado esta historia porque los noticieros lo hicieron menos, siempre opacado por otras noticias. Hace unos meses un joven desapareció, no hablo del caso reciente si no uno de tiempo atrás, él es mi mejor amigo, se llama Nitori. Solíamos perder el tiempo en grupo y estar hasta tarde en la ciudad charlando y jugando algún deporte en las canchas o solo tirándonos en el pasto mientras comíamos cualquier cosa, indiferentes al mundo y a sus problemas. Un día que nos reunimos él no estaba ahí, simplemente no lo vimos más. Recuerdo que la policía fingió buscarle pero no hacían más que levantar la vista y negar, la última vez que lo vieron fue adentrándose hacia el bosque que está a un costado de la casa en la colina, entró y jamás regresó.

Siempre intentaba pensar que saldría de aquel lugar y me miraría llamándome 'senpai' pero entre más tiempo pasaba pensaba en cosas más catastróficas, terribles escenarios de su destino. Decidí entrar a la policía para seguir ese caso pero no me concedieron el permiso por ser muy nuevo. Rondaba constantemente la casa en la colina sin entrar, solo viendo desde fuera esperando verle pero nada. Entonces otro joven desapareció misteriosamente y días después esa casa se quemó ¿No te parece coincidente? Empecé a creer que ambos casos tenían relación de alguna manera y quise entrar pero entonces te encontré a ti observando el lugar y me pregunté si sabías algo al respecto pero supongo que no es así, supongo que solo estoy dramatizando y que son casos ajenos uno de otro.

No descanso de buscarle entre la gente, no puedo estar en calma y aun cuando todos perdieron la esperanza de verle con vida yo espero porque él… es mi mejor amigo."

Terminado el relato del otro joven sintió algo de tristeza por la mirada del chico, por su pena. La angustia de no saber más de una persona importante en su vida, esa incertidumbre que lo había orillado a tomar ese empleo y hacer su propia justicia. Rin era un buen joven con un gran corazón.

—Eres fabuloso, Rin —dijo sincero y el otro se sonrojó a sobremanera.

—¿Cómo dices esas cosas tan fácilmente? —Miró a otro punto. Estaba tranquilo de haber dicho sus sentimientos y pesares a alguien más como si con ello se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Y el resto de la conversación se tornó en conocerse más fuera de fatalismos eran humanos con la labor de salvar a otras personas. Experiencias, relatos y demás hasta que llegó la hora de partir a sus hogares. —Te llevo a casa.

—¿Es parte de su trabajo de policía? —Rin no respondió y la pregunta y sonrió subiendo al vehículo. Nuevamente iban en camino a la casa del otro y Makoto pudo notar la sonrisa del pelirrojo y como es que a pesar de buscar algo en las calles su mirada ya no era de preocupación o tristeza ni de un sentimiento amargo. Llegaron frente al complejo donde vivía Makoto y este le miró con una sonrisa —Gracias Rin, la pasé muy bien.

—Gracias a ti… me …me ha servido hablar contigo —confesó avergonzado y aun cuando de los labios de Makoto salió un "buenas noches" y se disponía a bajar del auto Rin le detuvo sujetando su brazo. El castaño giró y lo vio muy cerca de él mismo. El rojo de sus ojos como el fuego, sus pestañas, su cabello y ese aroma tan único. Sus labios se posaron en los ajenos y eran tan increíblemente suaves. Hubiera sido un simple beso puro si no fuera porque sintió los labios ajenos moverse y morder levemente los del bombero haciéndole estremecer —…Buenas noches.

Y así con esa respuesta y una sonrisa triunfadora Rin le dejó irse, bajarse del auto y partir dejando desconcertado al bombero. Lo había besado y había sido un beso tan pasional y maravilloso que no pudo borrárselo de la mente.

A veces por las mañanas escuchaba el noticiero, tal vez había obtenido ese mismo gusto por buscar gente entre las multitudes o saber los últimos acontecimientos. Despertaba temprano, se ponía frente al televisor o a veces se arreglaba para ir a trabajar mientras escuchaba. Días después de ese encuentro con Rin una noticia apareció, habían desistido de buscar al último joven desaparecido. Nadie había reclamado, nadie se había interesado por él. Era otro caso triste, decidió que después iría a rezar por él al templo y también por el amigo de Rin.

Después de trabajar e ir a rezar volvió a casa, la lluvia había empezado justo después de arribar y agradeció haber hecho todo en tiempo. Apenas dio un par de pasos y la puerta sonó un par de veces. Giró sobre sus pies y abrió mirando a Rin respirando con dificultad, supuso que lo estaba siguiendo y que por eso dio con su casa. Rin sin invitación entró tan tempestuoso y voraz, Makoto dudoso retrocedió preguntándose qué ocurría.

—¿Estás bien, Rin?—El pelirrojo se aferró de él y Makoto lo sostuvo.

—Dejaron de buscar al chico …solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagan con Nitori —Recargó su frente en el pecho de Makoto —Tú eres el único que no me juzga por dejar de creer…—La puerta detrás de él se cerró mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana y ellos en silencio estaban parados a unos metros de la puerta. Rin quería decirle a Makoto que se equivocaba al llamarle fabuloso pues si alguien lo era definitivamente era él. A falta de palabras alzó la vista y buscó los labios ajenos para encontrar en ellos la calma de la tormenta de su interior.

El beso era intenso, desgarrador, pasional, así era Rin mientras que Makoto se dejaba guiar hasta tomarle el ritmo rodeándole con sus brazos apegándolo a él. Aún tenían parte de sus ropas del trabajo puestas pues Makoto había lanzado su saco por ahí apenas llego y solo los tirantes y la camisa gris interior le cubrían el pecho que las manos de Rin recorrían. Los pasos torpes de ambos entre mordidas y respingos, suspiros y leves gruñidos hasta chocar con la puerta del cuarto de Makoto y torpemente entrar desprendiéndose de los zapatos. La cama les recibió con Rin encima del cuerpo del bombero, dejó su gorro de lado y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa como si estos le ardieran mientras ambos se movían rozando sus cuerpos. Rin tomó de los tirantes de Makoto y los jaló hacia donde él estaba para besarlo y después los removió. El otro se quedó a mercer de su desbordante pasión.

La camisa azul del policía estaba en el suelo al igual que la camisa sin mangas blanca que usaba dentro mientras que la gris del bombero terminaba encima de ellas. Las manos de ambos recorriéndose, explorándose, conociéndose. Rin alzaba el cuello sintiendo los labios de Makoto sobre ellos conteniendo un suspiro vulgar mientras las manos del castaño le desprendían del cinturón, este caía a lado y el pelirrojo se desprendió del pantalón. El falo altivo del chico se veía a pesar de su prenda pero no sentía pena solo el deseo de dejarse de aquel bombero que lo había hecho suspirar. Le arrancó el pantalón y en un erótico movimiento de dedos que se paseaban por el torax del otro llegó hasta el borde del bóxer y lo bajó lentamente viendo la erección del otro. Miró a Makoto y enarcando una leve sonrisa descendió su rostro hasta poner el falo en sus labios humedeciéndolo con la lengua.

—Ri…Rin …—Apretó los labios mientras el pelirrojo seguía en su labor subiendo y bajando, mientras sus propias manos bajaban su prenda y buscaban entre sus piernas ese acceso para prepararse por si mismo. Empezó a su ritmo sin dejar el falo de Makoto con un dedo en su interior acostumbrándose un poco a la sensación, después otro más gimiendo levemente hasta que con el tercero tuvo que separarse de la erección del bombero quien le observaba ante sus actos. Rin era multifacético y esa cara suya cuando se encontraba deseoso has ahora era su favorita.

Cuando estuvo listo sacó los dedos de su interior y empezó a acomodarse por encima de Makoto tomando su miembro para ponerlo en su entrada, el otro suspiró sujetándole de la cadera mientras el policía descendía por la misma. Lento, seguro y estrecho se abrió paso en él hasta el tope quedándose ahí sentado en esa unión de ambos. Los largos cabellos de Rin estaban alborotados y su respiración descompensada. Makoto le miraba con fascinación mientras estuviera listo.

—¿Está bien, oficial? —Rin se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco riendo burlesco.

—¿Acaso tienes un fetichismo? —Makoto sonrió con esa forma tan suya que lo hacía lucir inocente. Rin tomó su gorro de oficial y miró a Makoto por debajo suyo — Estoy bien, el que se debe preocupar por apagar las llamas es usted…

Ambos rieron divertidos ante sus frases y Makoto se alzó depositando un beso en sus labios, terminado Rin empezó a moverse encima de él hacia arriba y abajo sin quitarse el gorro, sujetándolo para que no cayera. Makoto le sostuvo para no separarse, para seguir con el ritmo y cuando menos lo pensó Rin estaba saltando sobre él suspirando, pidiendo más con los labios entreabiertos, con la mirada levemente desorbitada. Sus piernas temblaban, el cuerpo de Rin también y dejó de lado el gorro para sostenerse bien de Makoto .

Gemidos sin control, susurros y el placer desbordante de ambos. Rin encajó los dedos en los brazos que Makoto usaba para sostenerlo conteniendo el aire un momento para después liberarlo de sus pulmones. Miró los ojos verdes del otro y con un gemido más alto terminó contra él manchándole el pecho. Aquella presión de su interior fue suficiente para que Makoto liberara su esencia contra Rin quedando exhausto.

Cayó a su lado mirando el techo de la habitación mientras afuera aún seguía lloviendo. Respiró relajado entrelazando sus dedos viendo como estos se amoldaban perfectamente hasta que la respiración de ambos se normalizó.

—No dejes de creer Rin, nunca dejes de creer —Con esas palabras le volvió la vida y la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Algún día se encontraría con su amigo donde quiera que esté.

Días después Rin recibió en su escritorio un caso de manos de Sousuke, le habían asignado la desaparición de Nitori Aiichirou. Ahora con el respaldo de la Ley podía iniciar la búsqueda de su amigo. Tras entrevistar al científico quien se recuperaba en el hospital descubrió que él desconocía del chico del que hablaba, si llegó a retener a uno contra su voluntad pero no concordaba con esa descripción. Eran dos casos independientes como lo temió y ahora estaba en blanco con respecto a su amigo solo sabía que en algún lugar del mundo estaba y que con el apoyo de la policía y Makoto lo encontraría.

¿Qué sucedió con ellos? Siguieron juntos sin perder la esperanza hombro a hombro tomando café y viendo la lluvia en Iwatobi caer.

**Happy End Complete [Makoto x Rin]**

**Next Mission [Makoto x Nagisa]**


	3. Bajo las estrellas

_**Lee esta nota si quieres entender la estructura del fic :** Bueno a este punto ya saben de saber de que va si no pueden leer los otros capitulos. Esta nota aclaratoria es más una disculpa por la tardanza en publicar ¿Causas? Realmente se me complicó hacer algo de esta pareja por que me parece extraña y me hace sentir como si Makoto fuera pedofilo ... es que Nagisa no solo luce como niño si no que actua como uno. Ah, creo que hace tiempo que no batallaba y para colmo tengo un mal presentimiento del resultado ... o tal vez es por el amargo sabor de boca de lo que pasó en Free, no se. _

_Bien, esto si es **importante** para que no se saquen de balance. **TODOS** los juegos BL tienen un personaje extremadamente fantasioso e irreal. Ya sea un androide, dos androides, tres androides, el gemelo perdido, otro androide...bueno, Nagisa es esta clase de personaje tan loco pero que hace volar la imaginación y amarlo asi que espero entiendan el por que es así. Sin más espero que disfruten esto._

* * *

Iwatobi es un pueblo costero cuyos templos, localidades y plazas de lo más simples la identifican como un lugar humilde y relajado para vivir. No se dejen engañar, Iwatobi como cualquier ciudad posee los servicios básicos para estar en calma como hospitales, bomberos, policías, escuelas y restaurantes. Aun así la paz se respira en Iwatobi, pocas cosas relevantes o peligrosas suceden y nunca ha sido el foco de ninguna catástrofe. La definen como 'la ciudad perfecta para tomarse un respiro'.

Pero, fuera de todo pronóstico, una explosión repentina activa las alarmas de los bomberos. El pueblo está desconcertado aunque algunos susurros incomprensibles dan explicación a que puede ser lo ocurrido. En lo alto de la colina de Iwatobi una mansión yacía en llamas y los cuerpos de seguridad intentaban mantener a todos en raya.

—Por favor, manténganse alejados—indicaba un oficial mientras abrían paso a los bomberos.

—Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría —dijo un bombero mientras el camión avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el patio de la enorme casa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó uno, el más joven y nuevo del equipo.

—Que un día el científico loco que vive aquí destruiría algo —el bombero joven observó la casa arder y abrió los ojos al notar que una sombra dentro se movía.

—¡Hay alguien dentro!—se puso el casco rápidamente, tomó el hacha para abrirse paso y tiró la puerta ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros.

—¡Tachibana, es peligroso. No estás autorizado para hacer esto! —gritaba el viejo bombero pero al ojiverde no le importó y se abrió paso a la terrible y voraz llamarada.

Tosía con dificultad intentando subir las escaleras pero las llamas se intensificaban. Notó que la casa era inestable, se calcinaba inmediatamente al igual que los extraños papeles pegados en todas las paredes, o al menos creyó que eran papeles pero al acercarse notó que todos eran dibujos encima de ella, la casa estaban llenos de fórmulas, símbolos, marcas una más tétrica que la anterior. Una de las partes del techo se desplomó y pronto sintió su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Makoto Tachibana es un joven habitante de Iwatobi con un noble corazón. Conocido y querido por todos, hermano mayor de dos pequeños. Tiene padre y madre, está soltero. Vive en un departamento muy humilde en un tercer piso. Estudio hasta nivel medio y después de un par de empleos decidió por ser bombero y salvar la vida de otros, todos estaban orgullosos de esa decisión, él amaba su trabajo. Su primer misión en un incendio y moriría…

…

…

…

—…ogh…ogh…—un sonido gutural de alguien lo hizo abrir los ojos. Recuperó la conciencia que perdió un par de segundos, sintió el dolor de parte del techo caer encima pero este fue rápidamente removido. A su lado alguien estaba tirado tosiendo con dolo. Se sorprendió y sin pensarlo mucho se incorporó cargando a esa persona.

El pánico, el caos, la angustia de que muriese lo hicieron actuar impulsivo y correr entre el fuego hasta encontrar la salida. Reaccionó del vértigo y solo observó la casa derrumbarse como si hubiera sido un amargo sueño, una cruda pesadilla. El cuerpo que tenía aferrado seguía respirando dificultosamente y gritó llamando a los médicos, todos se pusieron en acción.

Fue tan rápido, tan repentino e intenso que sintió que realmente moriría, que ambos morirían. Con un respirador en la boca intentaba expulsar todo el humo que pudo haber atrapado. Apenas vio a uno de sus compañeros se quitó el respirador y cuestionó preocupado.

—¿Cómo está?

—Le has salvado la vida —el alma la volvió al cuerpo y relajó los hombros —el jefe está molesto pero se le pasará, has hecho lo tuyo, pocos tienen esa convicción. Bien hecho Tachibana.

—Gracias…—volvió a poner el respirador en su boca y observó a aquella persona sentada en la ambulancia cruzando la multitud de gente. Sus ropas, que solían ser blancas tenían leves quemaduras, sus manos tenían vendajes que los paramédicos le pusieron y sus lentes algo rayados por el ajetreo. Su cabello azul, su piel clara y esos ojos purpuras además del ceño fruncido como si estuviese preocupado, mirando fijo a Makoto. El castaño sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, uno que aun con respirador le arrebató el aliento.

Con todo el ajetreo no volvió a ver al misterioso chico que salvó pero no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, la imagen de su mente y el dolor de su pecho al ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Volvió a su trabajo, siguió su vida y para fortuna los días siguientes a ese no presenció ningún incendio solo rescate de gatos. Estuvo en la central de bomberos haciendo un papeleo reglamentario cuando la duda le hizo preguntar.

—Superior ¿Sabe qué pasó con el chico que rescatamos?—el viejo ladeó la cabeza, alzó los hombros y tomó su café.

—Después del incendio y como lo marca el protocolo fue enviado al hospital, a partir de ahí deja de ser asunto nuestro —Makoto suspiró decepcionado, le hubiera gustado saber que hacia tan triste a aquel joven de ojos purpura.

Ese día volvía a su departamento, decidió tomar la ruta larga puesto que el día era hermoso, brillante, algunas nubes al fondo pero nada de que temer. Algunos le saludaban, Makoto sonreía y se sentía en una extraña calma hasta que sus ojos divisaron aquella enorme casa derruida en la colina. Entrecerró los ojos, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y se abrió paso hacia el lugar.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~FireFighter BL Game~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Algo captó su atención. Desde la entrada de la casa podía verse el descender de la colina hacia el bosque denso y estuvo seguro de ver algo de color muy llamativo pasar entre los árboles hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa. La rodeó un poco siendo cuidadoso, cauteloso y observó a una persona con vestimentas raras arrastrando algo dentro de una bolsa de apariencia plástica en plata brillante. La persona se sacudió las manos que estaban cubiertas por unos grandes guantes y emprendió su partida de regreso al bosque.

Makoto pensó que todo eso era extraño sobre todo por sus enormes vestimentas de astronauta pero en amarillo chillante. Su forma de caminar cómica y mohines eran tiernos. Ya que se fue de su vista caminó hasta donde estaba el paquete que había dejado y se paró frente a él, dudó puesto que no era asunto suyo pero terminó por levantar los hombros y abrir un poco la bolsa. Dentro de ella había algo así como un jabalí inconsciente y rápidamente cerró el paquete retrocediendo hasta caer de espaldas.

—¿Pero qué?...—es posible que esa bestia pesara el doble de lo que él sin embargo aquella persona lo traía arrastrando con facilidad y muy por encima de todo se preguntaba el por qué alguien traería un jabalí hasta la puerta de una casa para después irse. Se sintió curioso y empezó a andar el camino que había tomado aquella persona internándose en el denso bosque. Este se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y al girar la vista aun entre las copas podía ver la enorme casa así que esa seria si guía para volver. Enfocaba la vista, sería fácil encontrar a alguien con esas ropas en ese lugar.

Conforme se adentraba había un pánico interno que le invadía, Makoto podía tener un aspecto de joven enérgico y ligeramente fornido pero realmente se aterraba con facilidad, le daban miedo las películas de terror y el suspenso no era lo suyo. Detuvo su andar y escuchó detrás de él unos pasos. Se detuvo frio, giró lentamente temblando hacia atrás pero nada, no había nada, tal vez había sido algún animal del bosque. Suspiró y al volver su vista al frente ahí estaba la persona que seguía.

—!AHH! —un grito sacudió el bosque, retrocedió y volvió a caer de espaldas espantado y mirando la cara inocente de aquella persona.

—¿Eh? ¿Te he asustado?—dijo el rubio con enormes y expresivos ojos rosáceos al bombero— lo siento no creí que te asustaría —sonrió dulce mientras Makoto intentaba mantener la compostura.

—¿Q..quien eres? —el chico parpadeó y estiró la mano para ayudar a Makoto a levantarse.

—Mi nombre es Nagisa, Nagisa Hazuki. —el bombero alzó la mano y tomó la del rubio pero en cuanto lo hizo este lo jaló levantándolo y haciéndolo correr por el bosque a toda velocidad.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —el chico rubio, que era más bajo y tenía cara de ángel, corría entre risas sin soltar a Makoto haciendo que se adentraran más al bosque oscuro —¿A dónde me llevas?

—Ven, ven Mako-chan voy a mostrarte algo —el castaño se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Repentinamente sintió que ese encuentro no era normal. Después de varios metros Nagisa se detuvo en una parte del bosque y soltó a Makoto para empezar a subir un árbol.—¡sígueme!

—¿Ah? Eso es peligroso…espera— Makoto empezó a trepar con dificultad hasta que salió por encima de los árboles con alguna que otra hoja en la cabeza y ahí Nagisa estaba mirando el horizonte con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Todos les gusta ver la caída del sol pero nadie mira hacia atrás….mira Mako-chan, las estrellas empiezan a brillar…—señaló y en efecto el horizonte contrario a la caída del sol mostraba un claro que se tornaba oscuro, era hermoso ver como se moteaban las estrellas. Makoto giró la vista hacia atrás, a la casa enorme y esta se estaba incendiando.

—Oh no…—Nagisa giró su vista y formó un puchero en el rostro.

—Lo hizo de nuevo y eso que yo le llevaba muchos regalos para que fuera feliz…—dijo sonando muy triste cosa que hizo sentir mal al bombero ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Quién esa esa personita tan expresiva? ¿Por qué la casa de la colina nuevamente se incendiaba? En ese momento sintió que todo era un mal sueño mientras a la distancia la policía se hacía cargo de sacar un cuerpo de la vieja casa.

—Nagisa….¿Quién eres tú? —el rubio le miró ladeando la cabeza confundido por la pregunta y es que es lo primero que a Makoto le vino a la mente preguntar. El chico esbozó una adorable risa divertida.

—Yo soy Nagisa y soy un astronauta… no ocupas saber más que eso…—dijo entrecerrando los ojos aun sonriendo ladino. Makoto captó cada una de sus expresiones desde aquella que parecía ligeramente seductora hasta las más tiernas, todo en ese rubio era místico y raro tanto así que no supo cómo al día siguiente simplemente despertó en cama y creyó que todo aquel encontró mágico había sido solo uno de sus más alocados sueños.

Hubiera seguido creyendo eso de no ver en el periódico el caso de la casa que se volvió a incendiar, como es que los policías se hicieron cargo y que la persona ahí dentro sobrevivió. Enrolló el periódico, se lo guardó bajo el brazo y emprendió un nuevo día laboral.

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos, cosas rutinarias como ayudar a los vecinos, bajar gatos de los árboles y ser apoyo en las charlas locales sobre prevención de incendios. Entre una de sus actividades diarias estaba explicando a un niño pequeño que debía ser cuidadoso cuando por el rabillo del ojo, a la distancia, cerca de la entrada al bosque vio una figura amarilla distinguible entre las demás. Giró rápido y al notarlo ya no estaba. Se talló los cabellos, tal vez estaba alucinando, debía tomarse un descanso.

Mientras que en las noticias apenas y mencionaban el caso del chico desaparecido hacia poco tiempo como si no fuera importante los días lluviosos amenazaban con llegar. Ese día se paró en el balcón y solo pudo ver el anochecer caer nuevamente como aquel momento junto con Nagisa preguntándose que si de verdad existía ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Tenía él que ver con lo ocurrido en la casa? Había tanto que preguntarle.

—Mako-chan….—un susurro desde lo alto llamó su atención. Makoto giró la vista hacia arriba y lo vio ahí, en el balcón de la casa superior.

—¡Nagisa! ¡Eres tú! —el rubio sonrió tiernamente y se pasó por los barandales para descender al piso de Makoto — ¡Espera! ¡Eso es peligroso!

—Estoy bien— el rubio se colgó y Makoto estiró los brazos para alcanzarlo y atraparlo cuando este se dejó caer —¿Vez? ¡Te dije que estaba bien!

—Nagisa… me diste un susto —suspiró más relajado — ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te extrañaba Mako-chan… el chico de la colina está en el hospital y me siento muy solo —dijo bajando la mirada — pero ahora estás tú…

—Nagisa… ¿Qué eres? —el rubio hizo una mueca triste, no le gustaba que preguntaran tantas coas y ese tipo de cosas sobre todo. Entonces el cielo terminó de oscurecerse y las estrellas brillaban muy nítidas y hermosas. Nagisa señaló al cielo y Makoto alzó la vista.

—Soy un astronauta… —Makoto volvió a mirarlo suspirando algo enternecido, no podía ganarle a alguien que hablaba como niño, ni siquiera quería refutar que eso era imposible puesto que en Iwatobi no había centros espaciales.

—¿Y que hace un astronauta en Iwatobi? —el rubio empezó a jugar con su traje espacial avergonzado.

—Es una larga historia…—el rubio respondió. Makoto empezó a reír levemente.

—Puedo escucharla —Nagisa negó levemente y se sentó en la orilla del balcón.

—Te la contaré otro día… tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Cuando tengas oportunidad ven a visitarme, te mostraré una cosa hermosa —dijo riendo amistosamente y Makoto se sintió derrotado por ese derroche de ternura que emitía el rubio de ojos rosáceos. Nuevamente se fue y no supo como pero al despertar al día siguiente de nuevo sintió que todo era un simple sueño.

Aun cuando sentía haber vuelto a alucinar ese encuentro se sentía más curioso y tras volver del trabajo miró el bosque, se brincó la valla de seguridad y empezó a adentrarse a este. Era espeso, profundo, cada vez más temible pero Makoto no se detenía, sentía que debía encontrar a alguien.

La casa destruida al fondo se veía y la noche sin dar tregua oscurecía todo a su alrededor, ya debía de volver a su hogar, darse por rendido, entender que solo era un sueño y que jamás volvería a ver al chico de ojos rosáceos y sonrisa de ángel tan perfecto, tan expresivo y abierto que de alguna manera le había hechizado. Pero no se detuvo, aun cuando la oscuridad le rodeaba seguía preguntándose ¿Quién era Nagisa Hazuki?

Una luz en medio del bosque iluminó su camino, era amarilla e intensa. Makoto creyó alucinarlo pero conforme se acercaba la sentía real, tan cálida. Se abrió paso entre las ramas y ahí lo vio sentado frente a una especie de capsula sollozando en medio del bosque. El bombero sintió su corazón doler por escuchar el llanto del chico y cuando este le escuchó volteo a verlo.

—Mako-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? …

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte…—susurró comprensible aunque la situación fuera de lo más rara. Nagisa señaló la capsula y se talló los ojos.

—Quiero volver a casa… pero no puedo hacerla andar… —entonces Makoto encontró la pregunta perfecta para obtener las respuestas del rubio, para saber que era exactamente todo eso y saber si era real o falso.

—¿Qué sientes, Nagisa? —el ojirosa le miró y sonrió a punto de contar su historia.

_"Tal vez no me creas pero en serio soy un astronauta. Mi hogar son las estrellas, yo nací entre ellas, ahí está mi familia. Hace meses llegamos a este lugar, Iwatobi, pero yo no pude despegar junto con ellos, mi nave no quiso levantarse. Necesitaba ayuda para volver a mi hogar con mi familia y encontré al científico, él era inteligente y podría ayudarme. Supe que trabajaba en la forma de hacer más fuertes a las personas y yo tenía la forma lograrlo. Le di una medicina que hicieron mis familiares y eso curaba todas las enfermedades pero a cambio necesitaron de un ingrediente. Un chico se perdió en el bosque, nosotros le encontramos, eso fue antes de que ellos se fueran a las estrellas y parecía que llevaba días deambulando… tomaron su vida para terminar la sustancia, se llevaron estas pero abandonaron un frasco y se la di al científico… me sentí tan mal cuando vi al científico sufrir por ello, cuando entendí que aquel chico pagó también con su vida… eso no era agradable…_

_Entonces empecé a ayudar al científico enviándole animales y él mientras más tiempo pasaba menos parecía poder ayudarme y ahora estoy buscando la forma de volver a mi hogar sin causar más daño es solo que yo extraño mi casa, extraño ver a la tierra desde arriba, quiero volver pero nada de lo que hago parece estar bien._

_Me siento mal Mako-chan porque nadie me esté buscando y por las cosas que he estado haciendo… es triste no pertenecer a ningún lugar"_

Terminando el relato Makoto se sintió frio, esa era la clase de ser que era Nagisa. Se sentó en el suelo digiriendo todo lo ocurrido, tal vez para el rubio ese tipo de cosas no eran igual que para un mortal, admitir un asesinato, la locura del científico, todas esas cosas las opacaba con su deseo de volver. Intentaba excusarlo, entender sus motivos, no pensaba igual que él pero había un sentimiento similar que compartían y era la melancolía. Nagisa daba todo por regresar a su hogar pero allá arriba tal vez nadie esperaba que el volviera.

Makoto se arrastró y abrazó al chico que lloraba desconsolado y Nagisa se aferró a él con fuerza sollozando aún más fuerte, pidiéndole perdón como si con eso enmendara todo el daño que habían ocasionado los de su sangre. Tal vez para Nagisa era incomprensible la forma de actuar de las personas, no había vivido jamás rodeado de esos seres y apenas los conocía por lo que, aunque tenía ese sentimiento de dolor por lo ocurrido, no comprendía en su totalidad el mal provocado. Makoto en su bondad comprendió eso y sonrió dulce para después sorprenderse ante un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios que le hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

—¡Na…Nagisa!—el pequeño se limpió las lágrimas y miró al castaño.

—Es una forma de agradecerte por hacer más felices mis días aquí —y entonces el castaño entendió los buenos sentimientos del rubio, tan puros e inocentes que daban explicación a por que se había acercado tanto a él.

Fue como despertar de un sueño pero ahora estaba seguro que era real. En las noticias hablaban de cesar la búsqueda del joven desaparecido hace un tiempo dándole por muerto o como un caso sin resolver ya que nadie había hecho mayor demanda por encontrarle. Makoto emitió una mueca triste y ese día decidió ir al templo a rezar tanto por él como por aquel joven que Nagisa contó en su historia y el científico que la había pasado mal.

Estaba frente al templo con las manos unidas, tres inciensos y tres deseos pero decidió poner uno más para que Nagisa encontrase su camino de vuelta a su hogar, ahí donde las estrellas brillan. Entonces un suave viento le arremolinó, no supo por qué pero en él resonaba una despedida y repentinamente se sintió melancólico.

Ese día tomaba un café viendo las estrellas desde su ventana y miró una fugaz. Temía que realmente Nagisa fuera un sueño o una fantasía loca, que sus ojos rosáceos y su sonrisa de ángel no existieran. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose no cansado si no sin ganas. Un sonido en su ventana lo hizo reaccionar. En el balcón había alguien, ese chico de sus sueños. Dejó la taza de café de lado y fue hacia él abriendo los cristales.

—Nagisa…—el rubio alzó una mano sonriendo muy feliz.

—Mako-chan, ya he arreglado mi nave —el castaño se sintió un poco triste al escuchar eso pero como su propia naturaleza lo decía no lo demostró. Sonrió ladino como si nada pasara y asintió.

—Entonces volverás a casa…—la sonrisa de Nagisa descendió al igual que su vista. Balbuceó un poco y se animó a decir.

—Verás… que nadie me espera… —Makoto le miró fijo— … cuando me elevé te vi desde arriba y … este es el lugar donde quiero estar —dijo mirando al cielo cuando los brazos del otro repentinamente le rodearon sorprendiéndole. Era tan grande y tan fuerte. Tembló un poco y después se aferró al bombero. —¿E…estás bien con eso?

—Yo estoy bien …—susurró en su cuello esperando que no fuera un sueño o invento de su mente, de hecho quería aferrarse a Nagisa tanto que al despertar el siguiera a su lado. Se separó de él riendo mientras los orbes rosas brillaban con las estrellas y su sonrisa tierna se hacía presente jalando al otro hacia abajo para besarle nuevamente. Un beso que lo hizo suspirar.

—Gracias Mako-chan…—entrecerró la mirada y guio al otro al interior con pasos torpes mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos hasta que el castaño calló en un sillón individual y el otro se abalanzó divertido contra él.

—¿Nagisa? —el otro sonrió feliz, sintiéndose afortunado de poder encontrar a Makoto. Él lo entendió, supo que al fin el chico había superado su soledad. Le acarició la espalda y entrecerrando los ojos se aproximó hasta besarle, fue un pequeño beso que el rubio no rechazó.

Nagisa puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño continuando con el bes, sorprendiendo al otro por ell cambio de actitud pero asi era Nagisa, así de sorprendente. Sus manos se posaron en la espalda y temerosas descendieron robándole una sonrisa dentro del beso a Nagisa.

—No tengas miedo, Mako-chan —entonces Makoto pensó que él debía haber dicho eso y guiado por las manos del rubio posó sus palmas en el trasero del chico. Nagisa se sonrojó un poco mientras continuaban los besos entre leves sonrisas de su parte, mientras buscaba torpemente arrebatarle la camisa. Entonces fue que Makoto notó a donde iban las cosas y se debatía entre el gusto y la indecisión pero al sentirse sin la prenda viendo como Nagisa admiraba su firme pecho con los ojos brillantes y labios entreabiertos supo que estaba totalmente enganchado en las locuras de ese chico, fuese lo que fuese, estaba fascinado con él.

Le sujetó de nueva cuenta y volvió a besarle las mejillas haciéndolo hacia atrás y de nueva cuenta incorporándolo entre las risas sonoras de Nagisa y este retrocedió un poco hasta bajar, desprendió el cierre de su traje amarillo y este cayó a los costados mostrando al chico solo con una especie de ropa interior curiosa. Makoto entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa y se acercó para besar su pecho un poco, Nagisa se lo permitió y acarició sus cabellos mientras se desprendía de su última prenda quedando totalmente desnudo ante los ojos del castaño. Esa forma humana que tenía era curiosa, reaccionaba bien ante las caricias del otro y le gustaba sentirse así. Lo hizo retroceder poniéndole una mano en el hombro hasta que Makoto sintió su espalda recargarse en el respaldo del sillón nuevamente. Entonces Nagisa curioseando pasó su dedo índice por el abdomen del castaño hasta tomar el elástico de su prenda y descenderla un poco con la ayuda del otro.

Entonces miró la erección aun cubierta por su bóxer y divertido palpó un par de veces estremeciendo al chico para al final decidir por quitarle la prenda, quedando igual de desnudos en medio de la oscuridad de la sala.

Ambos se miraron, Makoto tomó suavemente del brazo de Nagisa y lo guió hacia él para que retomase la posición incial. Este aceptó y se sujetó de su hombro con una mano mientras no dejaban de verse.

—Me gustas, Mako-chan….—dijo posicionándose encima del falo del castaño y acomodándolo para un fácil acceso. Descendió un poco, era extraño para el rubio pero a su vez se sentía bien, sentía las mejillas arder y el temblor en sus piernas mientras bajaba hasta donde podía. Makoto le sostuvo de la cintura y cuando este se quiso levantar le ayudó.

Entonces Nagisa descendió de nueva cuenta y ascendió por sí mismo, empezó a marcar un ritmo suave y en calma. Sus respiraciones desvariaban un poco, se sujetó de Makoto de nueva cuenta para empezar a aumentar el ritmo, aumentando también los gemidos por parte de ambos, leves quejas placenteras que Nagisa susurraba en el oído del otro.

Entonces empezó a acariciarse a si mismo, explorándose, sintiendo, dejándose llevar mientras Makoto movía la cadera hacia arriba y hundía su nariz en los cabellos dorados, le acariciaba los costados con sus grandes manos y suspiraba cálido hacia él. Nagisa lo rodeó con los brazos, se aferró pegándose a su cuello permitiendo que Makoto le tomase mejor, que con sus manos adheridas a su retaguardia marcara un ritmo más letal y certero, precisando estocadas lo más rápido que podía mientras gemía al igual que él perdiéndose en el placer del acto.

Nagisa gimió con fuerza sonoro, sin pudor. Makoto le siguió y sin poder controlarlo culminaron al unísono, uno manchándoles, el otro en su interior. Las respiraciones agitadas, las mejillas rojas y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Makoto lo besó y el otro no se quejó en absoluto de aquel beso.

Al despertar se sintió como si hubiera sido un hermoso sueño, temió y se levantó de golpe solo para observar al pequeño rubio recostado a su lado tapado con las cobijas y una sonrisa en el rostro. Le acarició los cabellos y se inclinó besándole en la frente. Nagisa no era más un sueño, era real como lo que en él había despertado.

**Happy End Complete [Makoto x Nagisa]**

**Next Mission [Makoto x Haruka]**


	4. Bajo el agua

_**Lee esta nota si quieres entender la estructura de este fic :**__ A estas alturas ya deben saber de que va. Son 4 rutas, esta es la última y por demás debo admitir que el MakoHaru pese a los corajes ocasionados por el aquafilico es mi favorita. Después de esto vendrá algo especial...chan chaaaaaan __**BAD END**__ me he estado esforzando mucho por crear uno donde englobe todas las historias y el inesperado golpe final en medio de un ambiente de lo más tetrico, hombre me he emocionado. _

_Como saben la seña : __**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~Firefighter BL Game ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**__ es el inicio de la ruta así que espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo. Gracias por esperar y como algunos saben mi ausencia fue por causas de fuerza mayor pero estoy de vuelta. Gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

Iwatobi es un pueblo costero cuyos templos, localidades y plazas de lo más simples la identifican como un lugar humilde y relajado para vivir. No se dejen engañar, Iwatobi como cualquier ciudad posee los servicios básicos para estar en calma como hospitales, bomberos, policías, escuelas y restaurantes. Aun así la paz se respira en Iwatobi, pocas cosas relevantes o peligrosas suceden y nunca ha sido el foco de ninguna catástrofe. La definen como 'la ciudad perfecta para tomarse un respiro'.

Pero, fuera de todo pronóstico, una explosión repentina activa las alarmas de los bomberos. El pueblo está desconcertado aunque algunos susurros incomprensibles dan explicación a que puede ser lo ocurrido. En lo alto de la colina de Iwatobi una mansión yacía en llamas y los cuerpos de seguridad intentaban mantener a todos en raya.

—Por favor, manténganse alejados—indicaba un oficial mientras abrían paso a los bomberos.

—Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría —dijo un bombero mientras el camión avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el patio de la enorme casa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó uno, el más joven y nuevo del equipo.

—Que un día el científico loco que vive aquí destruiría algo —el bombero joven observó la casa arder y abrió los ojos al notar que una sombra dentro se movía.

—¡Hay alguien dentro!—se puso el casco rápidamente, tomó el hacha para abrirse paso y tiró la puerta ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros.

—¡Tachibana, es peligroso. No estás autorizado para hacer esto! —gritaba el viejo bombero pero al ojiverde no le importó y se abrió paso a la terrible y voraz llamarada.

Tosía con dificultad intentando subir las escaleras pero las llamas se intensificaban. Notó que la casa era inestable, se calcinaba inmediatamente al igual que los extraños papeles pegados en todas las paredes, o al menos creyó que eran papeles pero al acercarse notó que todos eran dibujos encima de ella, la casa estaban llenos de fórmulas, símbolos, marcas una más tétrica que la anterior. Una de las partes del techo se desplomó y pronto sintió su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Makoto Tachibana es un joven habitante de Iwatobi con un noble corazón. Conocido y querido por todos, hermano mayor de dos pequeños. Tiene padre y madre, está soltero. Vive en un departamento muy humilde en un tercer piso. Estudio hasta nivel medio y después de un par de empleos decidió por ser bombero y salvar la vida de otros, todos estaban orgullosos de esa decisión, él amaba su trabajo. Su primer misión en un incendio y moriría…

…

…

…

—…ogh…ogh…—un sonido gutural de alguien lo hizo abrir los ojos. Recuperó la conciencia que perdió un par de segundos, sintió el dolor de parte del techo caer encima pero este fue rápidamente removido. A su lado alguien estaba tirado tosiendo con dolo. Se sorprendió y sin pensarlo mucho se incorporó cargando a esa persona.

El pánico, el caos, la angustia de que muriese lo hicieron actuar impulsivo y correr entre el fuego hasta encontrar la salida. Reaccionó del vértigo y solo observó la casa derrumbarse como si hubiera sido un amargo sueño, una cruda pesadilla. El cuerpo que tenía aferrado seguía respirando dificultosamente y gritó llamando a los médicos, todos se pusieron en acción.

Fue tan rápido, tan repentino e intenso que sintió que realmente moriría, que ambos morirían. Con un respirador en la boca intentaba expulsar todo el humo que pudo haber atrapado. Apenas vio a uno de sus compañeros se quitó el respirador y cuestionó preocupado.

—¿Cómo está?

—Le has salvado la vida —el alma la volvió al cuerpo y relajó los hombros —el jefe está molesto pero se le pasará, has hecho lo tuyo, pocos tienen esa convicción. Bien hecho Tachibana.

—Gracias…—volvió a poner el respirador en su boca y observó a aquella persona sentada en la ambulancia cruzando la multitud de gente. Sus ropas, que solían ser blancas tenían leves quemaduras, sus manos tenían vendajes que los paramédicos le pusieron y sus lentes algo rayados por el ajetreo. Su cabello azul, su piel clara y esos ojos purpuras además del ceño fruncido como si estuviese preocupado, mirando fijo a Makoto. El castaño sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, uno que aun con respirador le arrebató el aliento.

Con todo el ajetreo no volvió a ver al misterioso chico que salvó pero no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, la imagen de su mente y el dolor de su pecho al ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Volvió a su trabajo, siguió su vida y para fortuna los días siguientes a ese no presenció ningún incendio solo rescate de gatos. Estuvo en la central de bomberos haciendo un papeleo reglamentario cuando la duda le hizo preguntar.

—Superior ¿Sabe qué pasó con el chico que rescatamos?—el viejo ladeó la cabeza, alzó los hombros y tomó su café.

—Después del incendio y como lo marca el protocolo fue enviado al hospital, a partir de ahí deja de ser asunto nuestro —Makoto suspiró decepcionado, le hubiera gustado saber que hacia tan triste a aquel joven de ojos purpura.

Ese día volvía a su departamento, decidió tomar la ruta larga puesto que el día era hermoso, brillante, algunas nubes al fondo pero nada de que temer. Algunos le saludaban, Makoto sonreía y se sentía en una extraña calma hasta que sus ojos divisaron aquella enorme casa derruida en la colina. Entrecerró los ojos, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y se abrió paso hacia el lugar.

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~Firefighter BL Game ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

Tan pronto subió la colina miró hacia el lado del mar algo maravillado por la hermosa vista. El agua brillaba con el atardecer como un montón de pequeñas perlas brillantes adheridas al agua, se alcanzaba a ver la claridad de la orilla, sus piedras próximas y el inicio del bosque que ascendía a la colina cuyas extensiones no eran tan grandes como las del otro lado. Entonces vislumbró algo fuera de lo común, notó un cuerpo cerca de las piedras y muy próximo al mar.

Se alertó en ese instante y dejando de lado la casona bajó a prisa por las arboledas descendiendo aunque tropezase. Se sostuvo de algunas ramas y continuó hasta llegar a las piedras mientras en el horizonte el sol se ocultaba. Su corazón agitado con fuerza, un miedo invadirle hasta que, al cruzar las piedras le encontró inconsciente y con la respiración descompensada. Los labios amoratados, parpados cerrados y a pesar de su deplorable estado este parecía tranquilamente dormido y totalmente desnudo. Estaba húmedo, señal de que había estado en el agua y sus cabellos azabaches confirmaron esa sospecha. Makoto intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero este no caía en si hasta que un estruendo y el sonido de las sirenas a lo alto de la colina le hicieron salir de su trance.

La casa en la colina se incendiaba mientras aquel chico en sus brazos empezaba a removerse aferrándose a él y apretando los ojos con fuerza. Makoto no perdió más tiempo, le cubrió con su sweater y sin complicaciones le levantó del suelo, tenía arena pegada al cuerpo y esta se iba desprendiendo con cada paso. Necesitaba retornar a la colina por un camino seguro.

—Seguro en el lugar del incendio pueden socorrerte…—dijo notando que el otro ya respiraba más tranquilo. Miró sus pestañas largas, sus facciones suaves, su piel clara que con la ahora luna se mostraba más hermosa. Tomó un poco encontrar el camino más estable donde ambos no cayeran y ascendió hacia el pueblo esperando aun encontrar paramédicos o ayuda para el joven cuya respiración volvía a variar por momentos como si tuviera una terrible pesadilla —…despierta, por favor.

Makoto imploró, de tenerlo consiente podría tranquilizar aquello que parecían ataques asmáticos pero nada. Se encontraba llegando a la colina donde aún los bomberos y policías buscaban contener el incendio cuando el chico empezó a mostrarse extraño, diferente. Unas extrañas escamas se mostraban en el inicio de su cintura donde las prendas le cubrían, también bajo sus orejas había unas extrañas líneas escamosas que le alertaron.

—¿Qué es lo que eres? —preguntó deteniendo sus acelerados pasos. El chico entreabrió los labios, después los ojos los cuales eran de un azul hermoso que impresionaron al bombero.

—Agua….—suplicó el joven aferrando sus manos al pecho del castaño. Entonces el joven sintió algo inusual golpearle las caderas y un poco más abajo, algo donde antes los pies del azabache rozaban y al girar la vista notó una especie de aleta en cada pie que empezaba a formarse. Se asustó ante la extraña 'mutación' del otro que hacía unos momentos no portaba mientras seguía escuchando la voz suplicante del chico —…agua.

Entonces Makoto pensó inmediatamente que hacer y cumplir la solicitud del otro era más importante en vista del extraño fenómeno, o al menos en su inocencia al bombero le pareció más razonable hacer caso al chico. Giró sobre sus pies alejándose de la colina, caminando entre las oscuras calles esperando no ser visto por otros, rehuyendo de los ojos de la policía hasta que sentó al chico cuyas piernas empezaban a verse algo unidas por una viscosidad. Makoto se preocupó, sea lo que sea ese chico no era normal así que rápidamente tecleó en la máquina de la fuente de sodas y sacó una botella con agua abriéndola y pasándola al joven.

El ojiazul tomó la botella con ambas manos y vertió el contenido en su cabeza y cuerpo mojando la prenda que Makoto le había cedido, aquel simple acto había sido como un pequeño respiro para la criatura.

—¿Necesitas más? —el azabache le miró y asintió levemente. Makoto sonrió al verlo más tranquilo y sacó otra botella pasándosela, el chico repitió humedeciéndose el cuerpo hasta las piernas cuyas escamas empezaron a ser más notorias. —¿Mejor?

—Si…—dijo el ojiazul apretando la botella en sus manos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? —el azabache apretó los labios y miró alrededor solo para encontrarse con una extensa calle oscura, apenas un faro les iluminaba. De alguna forma creyó jamás ver esos lares. Miró a Makoto y este estaba extrañado a su actitud pero veía en sus orbes que no era mal chico —¿Tienes familia? ¿Algún hogar?

—No realmente…—movió sus pies arriba y abajo totalmente unidos y esa aleta se movió. Makoto escuchó el ruido de un vehículo a la cercanía y cubrió las piernas del chico inclinándose frente a él. Presentía que de verle otra persona causaría una conmoción incómoda y antes de tomar la decisión de llevarlo a algún lugar debía conocer la naturaleza de aquel chico que no parecía extrañado ni ajeno a las calles. —Necesito más agua…

—Parece que la maquina no tiene más…—dijo el castaño mirando. Entonces suspiró y cargó al joven de nueva cuenta en vista de que este no podía caminar por su estado. El azabache se aferró a él recargando la cabeza en su hombro y se dejó llevar. Por su suerte su hogar no quedaba tan lejos y había un buen lugar donde poner a un pez enorme que necesitaba de agua. Subió hasta su apartamento, abrió la puerta y con dificultades a causa de la gran cola del azabache, entró. El ojiazul volvía a respirar descompensado aunque ahora consiente y por momentos se aferraba con fuerza a Makoto hasta que este, cruzando la puerta del baño, le dejó en la tina.

El ojiazul le soltó sintiendo el frío de la porcelana y como el agua empezaba a correr por sus costados propiciándole cierta calma y paz. Su cola salía un poco de la tina y las pequeñas escamas en sus brazos y costillas ahora eran claras, sus piernas ya no estaban y ahora esa hermosa aleta azul le cubría. El agua empezó a mojar al chico quien, cuando pudo, hundió parte de su rostro y después la cabeza entera ante la sorpresa de Makoto.

—Oye, esp…—el ojiazul abrió los ojos bajo el agua y se le veía tranquilo. Sus cabellos azabaches se movían en calma y parecía que aun dentro de ese lugar podía respirar. Makoto miró como este duró por largo rato ahí dentro como si explorase un poco el lugar, atento, curioso, cerraba los ojos por instantes y los volvía a abrir mientras su aleta se movía lenta, hasta parecía feliz. Sacó la cabeza del agua y retornó la vista a Makoto —¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

—Haruka…—dijo el chico acomodándose dentro de la tina mientras jugaba con el agua.

—¿Qué es lo que eres? —el azabache frunció un poco el ceño como si buscara una respuesta que no existía.

—Soy un cocinero…—dijo mirando de nueva cuenta al chico.

—Eres el primer cocinero con cola de sirena que conozco —sonrió con dulzura de modo tal que Haru no se sintió ofendido por lo dicho, solo se mantuvo apacible a las palabras de Makoto. —¿Quieres comunicarte con alguien? ¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? —Haru negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero estar más tiempo aquí en el agua…—el castaño suspiró y asintió para después ponerse de pie y darle algo de privacidad al cocinero tritón además que por las horas ya debería dormir. Mañana tal vez despertaría y vería que fue un sueño, quien sabe. Estiró los músculos y miró a Haruka.

—Iré a dormir un rato, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar. Por la mañana veremos que haremos con eso…así que puedes estar tranquilo —y esas palabras tranquilizaron mucho a Haruka, definitivamente.

A la mañana siguiente despertó estirándose cansado, haber cargado con alguien por tanto tiempo lo había dejado exhausto y por suerte ya se sentía repuesto. Escuchó un sonido en la cocina que lo hizo alertase y salir para ver que en el baño ya no estaba el joven que había dejado. A prisa notó que este estaba en la cocina usando únicamente un mandil sin otra ropa vistiéndole. Sus piernas eran nuevamente normales y su modo de cocinar denotaba que efectivamente era un cocinero.

—Buenos…días…—dijo Makoto sorprendido. Haru giró mirándole y saludó con la vista.

—El desayuno casi está listo…—le dijo preparando unos omelettes, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y demás. Todo olía muy bien. Makoto se sentó en la mesa avergonzado después de haber encendido el televisor.

—No te hubieras molestado, Haru —el azabache no hizo comentario a eso, era parte de su pago por la hospitalidad del bombero. La televisión mostraba la noticia del caso del joven desaparecido hace un par de meses y del desaparecido recientemente en aquella tranquila ciudad. Un joven cocinero cuyo caso había sido rezagado a falta de denuncia.

Makoto miró a Haruka, este bajó la vista sin decir nada y aun cuando el bombero quiso hablar del tema el otro se negó, fue al cuarto del baño y se encerró abriendo la llave del agua en la tina. Makoto suspiró detrás de la puerta, no quiso presionar al otro y eso explicaba por qué el otro no quería contactar con nadie pero dejaba en pie la duda más grande, el porqué de su estado.

Ese día Makoto fue al templo, algunos ruegos dejó para que el chico que vivía bajo su techo calmara sus notorias penas y por el otro que yacía desaparecido. Por suerte para Makoto los días siguientes el trabajo fue más en calma, por las noches Haru se la pasaba encerrado en el baño y ya no pudo ver nuevamente aquella sorprendente transformación por lo que solo alzaba los hombros y se echaba a dormir.

Por las mañanas nuevamente Haruka estaba cocinando algo usando únicamente el mandil, le daba los buenos días y no hablaban gran cosa. La televisión ya no mostraba noticias del suceso, todo parecía más en calma y aquello relajaba un poco al bombero. Apenas mencionaron el segundo incendio de la casa en la colina, el hecho de que el joven sobreviviese era tranquilizador.

Ese día Makoto había llegado temprano del trabajo, estaba agotado y requería de un baño con urgencia. Tiró el pesado saco de bombero y entró al lugar viendo a Haruka dentro del agua con la enorme cola cayendo fuera de la tina. Sonrió un poco y cuando se iba a retirar la voz del azabache le detuvo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió? —el castaño giró sobre sus pies y miró al joven quien jugaba con el agua generando ondas en esta. Haru ni siquiera alzó la vista solo se quedó ahí viendo a un punto fijo.

—Solo si quieres hablar de ello —susurró Makoto comprensible a que aquello debía ser un tema complicado. Su estado, su desaparición y sus miedos.

—Está bien pero a cambio prométeme algo… quiero volver al mar —Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la petición, retornar al mar donde le había encontrado. Suspiró y asintió sin poder decir más, si ese era su deseo que así sea.

"Hace un tiempo yo fui cocinero de un restaurante muy humilde. Mi trabajo estaba bien, no tuve queja alguna de mi labor. Un día el repartidor enfermó y pese a que no era mi deseo tuve que ir a entregar un pedido con urgencia, no podía decir que no así que tomé la motoneta del trabajo y partí a la casa en la colina. Subí con todo y vehículo y toqué la puerta, nadie contestaba. Cuando cansado decidí regresar la puerta se abrió y todo se tornó oscuro, un golpe me dejó inconsciente.

Tengo recuerdos borrosos después de ese momento, apenas vislumbré por una ventana como es que la motoneta era halada hacia el bosque y arrojada por un joven, las huellas borradas y las puertas cerradas. Tengo memorias de una camilla a lado de la de un pez, parecía un delfín. Memorias borrosas y extrañas del sonido de máquinas, de mi cuerpo en el agua, de un cansancio descomunal. Recuerdos difusos, vagos de los pinchazos en la columna, de el ardor en las venas, del nerviosismo del que parecía un doctor.

Recuerdo el sabor de la muerte, el dolor inmenso de cada parte del cuerpo, el miedo seguido de la calma. Cosas extrañas, una sensación placentera y el aire retornar. Tan pronto recobré el sentido tomé lo más cercano, me defendí del sujeto y hui corriendo de aquel lugar. Mis ojos vieron el mar, sentí necesidad del agua, note mi cuerpo ligero pero a su vez diferente, escamas leves, dificultad para respirar.

Corrí al agua y me lancé, ahí pude ver la inmensidad del océano, mi cola, rodearme del líquido y respirar de él. Me sentí asustado por que no podía retornar a la tierra sin tener esos ataques y aun cuando estuve intentando mantenerme en ella apenas me adentraba unos pasos al bosque y me sofocaba…hasta que tú me sacaste de ahí y volví a ver las calles de la ciudad."

Makoto intentaba encajar los engranes de ese rompecabezas y supo que aquel chico era parte de un cruel experimento de dimensiones descomunales, una víctima más. De no haberlo encontrado él seguiría en el océano vagando sin poder jamás tocar tierra firme. Seguro ahora Haruka deseaba retornar a aquellas aguas donde aún en su soledad podía respirar.

Terminado el relato no hubo muchas palabras ni preguntas más que comprensión y la frase ciclé del momento "Todo estará bien". Makoto fue a dormir solitario a su cama mientras en la tina, bajo el agua, Haru se encontraba reposando y recordando aquellos desafortunados eventos que cambiaron para siempre su destino. No es que su vida en tierra fuese de lo más interesante pero su vida en el mar, aunque amara nadar, era tan soporífera como la que tuvo siendo humano.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka volvía a preparar el desayuno de pie en la cocina, para entonces Makoto sabía que solo por las noches y algunas veces por las tardes la transformación de Haruka iniciaba asi que hacia los desayunos sin mayor complicación y humedeciendo su cuerpo en ocasiones con una frazada. Era día de descanso, veía las noticias mientras esperaba deseando a su vez que el tiempo no pasara, pero la hora llegó.

Miró a Haruka sentado en el sillón con una toalla húmeda en la cabeza, tomó las llaves y le sonrió aun cuando en esa sonrisa había tristeza. El azabache se había vestido con las prendas del otro, le quedaban enormes pero era mejor que andar desnudo. Caminó a lado del castaño caminando por las irregulares calles de Iwatobi, el bombero saludaba a algunas personas en el camino y pronto el atardecer se vislumbró en el horizonte. Haruka respiraba ya irregular, Makoto lo entendió y decidió cargarle antes de cualquier incidente, el otro no se quejó. Bajaron por el camino estable hasta ver el mar y quitándose los zapatos con los mismos pies tocaron la arena con Haru en brazos.

Tocó el agua y se fue sumergiendo en esta hasta que ella hizo contacto con el azabache, este descendió desprendiéndose de las ropas y entregándoselas a Makoto quien se las echó en el hombro. Haruka le miró, la noche se mostraba y tras una penetrante mirada se hundió en el agua a la vista de Makoto. El ojiverde apretó los labios, sintió sus ojos humedecer, unas ganas inmensas de llorar al ver al azabache nadar tan en paz, en calma, tan libre. Giró un par de veces por donde estaba el castaño moviendo su cola y después retornó a donde el joven.

—Makoto…—dijo Haruka haciendo que se inclinase para estar a la altura. Le limpió esa lágrima que quería brotar y susurró cerca de su rostro —me gustaría venir contigo a nadar otros días…

Entonces el castaño entendió que aquella no era una despedida, para Haru debía ser difícil estar en una angosta tina y la libertad del océano a veces era necesaria. Makoto asintió aliviado mientras el otro retornaba a estirar sus músculos y sentir el agua en sí mismo y así lo hizo por largo rato ante la vista del castaño que encantado veía sus movimientos hasta que, después de un buen momento volvió a los brazos del bombero, este le cargó, le cubrió con las ropas y cargándole retornó a casa. Su cola estaba escondida bajo el sweter del chico, los pies descalzos del bombero mientras que Haruka apretaba en sus manos los tenis que había soltado, mientras mantenía su respiración en calma y regresaban a casa.

Ya habría más oportunidad para emplear un medio de llevarlo de vuelta al mar sin tantas complicaciones pero en ese momento cargarlo más que ser cansado era placentero y ver la expresión de tranquilidad de Haruka era el mejor pago a su 'sacrificio'. El chico no pertenecía al mar ni a la tierra de las personas, encontró su propio lugar a lado del bombero con el que decidió compartir sus días.

Y al amanecer estando en esa tina donde descansaba y viendo la extensión de sus propias piernas reaparecer entendió sus sentimientos, entendió los del otro al verle llorar. Salió del agua mojando el suelo como hacia siempre pero esa vez no fue a la cocina, entró por primera vez a la habitación de aquel joven y le vio dormir apacible. Caminó dejando un rastro de gotas en el suelo hasta llegar a las sábanas blancas del otro, subiendo una rodilla, después la otra. Makoto se quejó y empezó a despertar al oír el ruido.

Miró a Haruka en todo su esplendor, en su desnudez. No es algo que no hubiera visto antes pero la mirada del otro enmarcaba algo totalmente nuevo. Haruka subó hasta quedar casi a lado del castao y exploró con sus inexpresivos ojos azules las facciones del otro, ante la sorpresa de Makoto este delineó sus labios con la yema de los dedos y volvió a verle a los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo, Haru? —el otro negó sin decir nada y tras un pequeño suspiro pegó su cabeza al pecho del otro preocupándolo. Haruka podía sentir su calor, ese latir acelerado que confirmaba su sospecha y aliviaba sus dudas. —¿Haru? —dijo poniendo una mano en la espalda desnuda del joven y este se sobresaltó levemente para después volver a alzar la vista.

Tomó la mano libre del bombero y la puso sobre su pecho para que sintiera sus latidos acelerados y entendiera que se sentía igual. Se sorprendió, ambos lo estaban. Una declaración silenciosa fue suficiente, Harua ascendió cerrando los ojos temeros y el otro entendió la señal, de verdad le gustaba y Haruka gustaba de él. Un rose de los labios, y después un beso más decidido mientras aquella mano postrada en su espalda le acariciaba la columna. Aquella mañana pasó de un beso a otros más.

Haruka le correspondía a su ritmo, suave y el calma, explorador y a su vez analítico. Entrelazó sus dedos finos en los cabellos castaños mientras su espalda chocaba contra el colchón, mientras sus manos buscaban tocarle más. Una mirada del ojiverde como cuestionándole si estaba bien seguir, casi sin hablarse ellos podían entenderse, Makoto podía entender los deseos del otro. Se desprendió de la camisa de su pijama mostrando un bien definido cuerpo que Haruka observó con detenimiento aun cuando al otro le avergonzara.

Las caricias a los costados del cuerpo del azabache, los besos en los hombros, la calidez de sus alientos chocando, entremezclados mientras un contoneo suave empezaba a hacerse presente, mientras unos suspiros armoniosos aparecían tímidos y sus miradas se encontraban por ratos cayendo en la realidad. Haruka se estremeció al sentir los dedos del otro tener contacto con su virilidad ya altiva y después suspiró avergonzado mostrando un muy ligero carmesí. El pantalón de Makoto cedió mostrando únicamente su bóxer, aquella escena robó el aliento del otro.

—Estás bien Haru? ¿Necesitas agua? —el otro negó avergonzado, no era que lo necesitara ahora a pesar de que le costara respirar. Cayó a Makoto con otro demandante beso sorprendiéndolo con la baja guardia pero pronto el otro respondió a sus actos. Los dedos descendieron más allá del falo de Haruka para buscar esa entrada y pese a un respingo buscaron entrar aprovechando la humedad del cuerpo del otro. El fue bien recibido mientras las caderas del otro en n movimiento insinuante se movían, deseoso, demandante.

Otro dedo entró a la cavidad, ese fue más doloroso pero resistió dándole la oportunidad y no en vano puesto que empezó a sentir placentera la invasión a cabo de un rato. Se sentía más preparado ahora.

Makoto se desprendió del bóxer mostrando su virilidad ante los ojos de Haruka pero este giró la vista para ver al tranquilo rostro del bombero que nuevamente le decía que todo estaba bien. Sus piernas fueron separadas y en el proceso acarició las mismas besando más arriba de su rodilla. Colocó su miembro en la cavidad del azabache y empezó a hacer presión pero tras la minuciosa preparación no hubo mayor queja, solo el deseo de recibirle. Haruka se arqueó un poco y suspiró con fuerza cuando le sintió llegar hasta un pequeño tope, Makoto esperó a que el otro aligerará su expresión y con ese silencio que siempre profesaba le indicase que podía continuar, así pasó, entonces empezó a salir provocándole una pequeña sensación de placer en la parte baja. Makoto volvió a entrar y salir de nueva cuenta.

Marcó ritmo, suaves embestidas que hacían que las piernas de –Haruka temblasen, que deseara más. Pronto esas embestidas se volvieron estocadas certeras que daban al punto donde el azabache alzaba un poco la voz, más de lo usual. Se cubría el rostro y lo volvía a destapar ara ver al otro deseoso, exitado. Era un espectáculo para Makoto.

El castaño le sujetó las caderas con fuerza dando diversas penetraciones dando en la sensibilidad del azabache que tembló sin consideración, se detuvo y en su mirada reflejó que no podría contenerlo más, Makoto estaba igual, estaba en su limite. Le sujetó bien de las piernas y apretó un poco los ojos tras sentir como la escenía del bombero le invadía por dentro y dejó ir lo propio entre ambos manchándole en medio de un prolongado y bochornoso gemido. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de haber llevado las cosas tan lejos pero a su vez en calma, satisfechos y felices.

Makoto sonrió y aun cuando el otro no hablaba supo lo que quería, necesitaba agua. Le cargó con cuidado tras haberse levantado de la cama y ese blanquecino seguía decorándole entre las piernas a seña de sus actos. La tina fue su destino, el de ambos. Con cuidado Makoto le dejó ahí para calma de Haruka y acto seguido se echó al agua detrás de él mientras limpiaba la esencia del otro.

Makoto le besaba los hombros, el otro no se quejaba y lo permitía mientras el sonido del agua era lo único que se oía. Unas pequeñas escamas se empezaron a vislumbrar y nuevamente ante la vista de Makoto aquella hermosa cola azulada empezó a formarse como si fuera magia, tan irreal. Acarició las escamas de la misma y detuvo sus pasos cuando la mano de Haruka se posó sobre la suya. El otro quería preguntar si estaba bien quedarse con él de esa manera, de estar juntos pero casi como si leyese su mente Makoto sonrió estirándose un poco para besar su mejilla.

—Quédate conmigo…—susurró. Haruka cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Makoto como respuesta. Ese es el lugar al que pertenecía. Así fue por mucho tiempo más en que el bombero vivió feliz a lado de su cocinero tritón.

**Happy End Compete [Makoto x Haruka]**

**Next Mission [Bad End]**


	5. Bajo la niebla

_**Si quieres entender la estructura de este fic lee esto :**__ Bueno, este es el prometido BadEnd. No es como en DMMD donde te ponen uno por cada personaje ¿Entonces cómo? Lee y dime que te parece. La historia inicia en el punto en que Rei cuenta lo que ocurrió en su casa y básicamente trata de como los cuatro chicos se encuentran por primera vez ¿Que pasará? Pues averiguenlo y gracias por seguir esta historia loca, aquí termina. Saludos!_

* * *

_"Tal vez no me reconozcas por mi nombre pero yo soy el científico que vivía en esa mansión en la colina. Si, sé que suena raro porque me veo joven pero siempre he sido muy entusiasta. Muchos de la comunidad científica tenían grandes éxitos y, a pesar de tener dinero por la fortuna de mis difuntos padres, no había logrado con mis recursos generar nada, solo fracasos. Mis investigaciones empezaron a tornarse más a favor de la medicina, de mejorar la salud de las personas pero nada funcionaba, mis especímenes fallecían. Entonces noté que entre los animales había diversas fortalezas ventajosas para los humanos y pensé ¿Cómo podemos aprovechar eso?...como sea, me reí, era imposible que pudiera hacer algo como eso. _

_Un día recibí de manos de alguien un químico, dijo que en donde el nació eso era muy valioso y me ayudaría. Podía curar a las personas casi de cualquier mal pero la sanación era temporal. No me fie de sus palabras pero acepté y después de días de pensarlo decidí probarlo en una de mis ratas moribundas ¡Fue un éxito! Esta se recuperó momentáneamente pero pasados los minutos su salud decayó nuevamente. Empecé a realizar pruebas y me envolví en la locura de ese compuesto que tuve una duda ¿Si se coloca en alguien que está a punto de morir podría salvar su vida?._

_Aquella pregunta me rondó, no podía dormir viendo el líquido brillante y caí en el mal de esa sustancia. Un día entre mis investigaciones cometí algo atroz, algo imperdonable…. Un joven fue mi conejillo. Lo mantuve dormido en mi laboratorio mientras que día a día las paredes de mi casa fueron mi lienzo para poner todas mis teorías, quería probar la fortaleza de los animales impuestas en los humanos y casi como si lo pidiera …misteriosamente… los animales aparecían en mi portón trasero ….. todo era extraño pero estaba fuera de mí y probé todo hasta que algo empezó a funcionar pero el joven empezó a fallecer. Desesperado tomé el líquido y se lo di a tomar pero su pulso desapareció, no soportó el espécimen. _

_…_

_…_

_Me giré decepcionado y cuando menos noté algo golpeó mi cabeza, todo fue confuso, extraño y miré unos pies correr desequilibrados hacia la puerta. Me abordó el pánico, el chico diría todo y la comunidad científica me señalaría, perdería mi licencia, estaría en prisión solo…solo me quedaba morir y desaparecer toda prueba. Entonces ese día incendie mi casa esperando morir en ella pero …apareciste tú…"_

Makoto estaba por demás asustado y se cubrió los labios buscando algún consuelo para Rei pero sus actos habían sido terribles, inhumanos y aun así pareciera que todo fue influencia de la locura que aquel líquido había generado. Hubo un silencio tan pronto terminó el relato y Rei suspiró poniéndose de pie.

—Es peligroso seguir estando conmigo, mejor me voy Makoto-san —el castaño le retuvo y el otro le miró sorprendido.

—Todo va a estar bien Rei…si llega el día en que tengas que enfrentar a la justicia…estaré a tu lado —el otro sintió los ojos arder, los apretó y asintió feliz internamente de no estar solo en eso.

Los días pasaron y la paz en Iwatobi florecía mientras todas las mañanas Makoto despertaba para ver a Rei aferrado al control remoto esperando escuchar noticias del joven. Y el día llegó, ese día en que desistieron de buscar. Rei tiró el control, se talló el rostro y empezó a llorar. Makoto no lo entendía pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Rei estaba preocupado por el estado del joven a quien le arruinó la vida, posiblemente ahora yacía en algún lugar del extenso Iwatobi.

—Parece que él no tenía familia y nadie reclamó la desaparición más que su jefe, por eso no le dieron continuidad. Un testigo dijo que le vio corriendo hacia el mar y desapareció, piensan que se ha suicidado…. —dijo Rei entrecerrando los ojos aun lagrimosos, cansados y suspiró.

—No puedes hacer nada por lo que ya no puedes controlar. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una oración en el templo para que cuiden su alma? —dijo sonriendo como si eso lo solucionara todo pero era lo único que se podía hacer. Rei asintió y ese día fueron al templo a rezar por el alma del joven.

Volvieron a casa, nuevamente afuera llovía y Makoto preparaba un té caliente para animar el ambiente. Rei vestía una de las camisas del bombero sentado en el sillón con las desnudas piernas flexionadas hacia arriba. Makoto solo no pudo ignorar ese hecho y se sonrojó levemente llevando la bebida al joven de lentes quien miraba el televisor, esa vez era un documental sobre criaturas del agua.

A pesar de los intentos del otro por hacerle sentir bien Rei lucía taciturno. Las preocupaciones eran notorias en sus ojeras y cansancio puesto que no era sencillo para nadie enfrentar lo ocurrido. Makoto le entregó la bebida y Rei la tomó con sus manos agradeciendo pero solo miraba la calidez emanar de la taza con la vista perdida.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —el de lentes salió de su ensimismamiento y se disculpó con la mirada.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe —dijo intentando sonar seguro pero esto era imposible. Aun así Makoto buscó darle su espacio, dejarle descansar. Asintió después de acariciarle los cabellos y partir a dormir.

Makoto se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo sin pensar en los estremecedores hechos que acontecerían, de la maraña que es la historia detrás de todo…

Rei miraba el televisor aun cabeceando cuando una luz proveniente del exterior llamó su atención, la había visto antes, creyó que eran alucinaciones de su propia locura pero se negó a sí mismo, se talló los ojos y esa seguía ahí. Salió al balcón de la casa del bombero y la miró más claramente, era aquel chico rubio de ojos rosáceos que le había dado el líquido, quien le había apoyado en sus experimentos, aquella criatura extraña que lo había arrastrado a la locura.

—¿Qué ….Que haces aquí? —preguntó mientras los labios le temblaban intentando convencerse de que ese chico flotando frente al balcón era una jugarreta mental.

—Científico, te había estado buscando, que suerte que has sobrevivido —dice el chico sosteniéndose de la barandilla del balcón.

—Tu no existes…todo este tiempo…. —fue interrumpido.

—Encontré a quien buscabas, acompáñame —dice el rubio pero el de lentes retrocedió un par de pasos sabiendo de quien se trataba, negando con la cabeza — ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Él necesita tu ayuda…

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Pasa algo? ….

—Él no está bien y también yo necesito tu ayuda…—el chico con traje espacial se sentó en la barandilla y puso expresión de preocupación —se cómo te sientes porque yo me siento igual pero podemos redimirnos, vamos Rei-chan…

Rei dudó pero era la única forma de ayudar a quien arruinó la vida. Tragó saliva y asintió con más confianza. Tomó su saco blanco y evitando hacer ruido salió de la casa del bombero cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin saber que Makoto le había escuchado, había oído lo ocurrido y pese a no entender decidió seguir en la lejanía a Rei.

Salió usando un sweter encima, el frio de la recién llovizna arreciaba. Vio en la distancia a Rei correr por las irregulares calles de la ciudad solitario a pesar de haberle escuchado hablar con alguien más, era difícil apreciar el panorama con la neblina que amenazaba con empezar a cubrirlo todo.

Le vio ascender la colina a la casa abandonada y se detuvo en el portón de nueva cuenta tosiendo un par de veces mientras el frio le adormecía algunas partes del cuerpo. Dio un paso y alguien lo detuvo.

—Es propiedad privada, retrocede —dijo una voz varonil y al girar el cuerpo encontró a un policía detrás— Identifícate.

—Soy… Makoto Tachibana y soy bombero…—dijo el castaño mientras tiritaba, mientras la neblina amenazaba con descender de la misma colina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? …—le miró el policía con desconfianza.

—Mi amigo…el entró a la colina pero parece que descendió al bosque, debo…ir…—el policía abrió los ojos sorprendido y después bajo la mirada tras un recuerdo.— ¿Pasa algo, oficial?

—No es nada…es—dudó, Makoto se preocupó por aquel joven cuya placa decía "Matsuoka Rin". —es solo que no es la primera vez que alguien entra a ese lugar…

—Oficial…—fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

_"Tal vez no habías escuchado esta historia porque los noticieros lo hicieron menos, siempre opacado por otras noticias. Hace unos meses un joven desapareció, no hablo del caso reciente si no uno de tiempo atrás, él es mi mejor amigo, se llama Nitori. Solíamos perder el tiempo en grupo y estar hasta tarde en la ciudad charlando y jugando algún deporte en las canchas o solo tirándonos en el pasto mientras comíamos cualquier cosa, indiferentes al mundo y a sus problemas. Un día que nos reunimos él no estaba ahí, simplemente no lo vimos más. Recuerdo que la policía fingió buscarle pero no hacían más que levantar la vista y negar, la última vez que lo vieron fue adentrándose hacia el bosque que está a un costado de la casa en la colina, entró y jamás regresó. _

_Siempre intentaba pensar que saldría de aquel lugar y me miraría llamándome 'senpai' pero entre más tiempo pasaba pensaba en cosas más catastróficas, terribles escenarios de su destino. Decidí entrar a la policía para seguir ese caso pero no me concedieron el permiso por ser muy nuevo. Rondaba constantemente la casa en la colina sin entrar, solo viendo desde fuera esperando verle pero nada. Entonces otro joven desapareció misteriosamente y días después esa casa se quemó ¿No te parece coincidente? Empecé a creer que ambos casos tenían relación de alguna manera._

_No descanso de buscarle entre la gente, no puedo estar en calma y aun cuando todos perdieron la esperanza de verle con vida yo espero porque él… es mi mejor amigo."_

Makoto escuchó atento a la historia con el corazón latiendo a fuerza, algo dentro del bosque estaba pasando, no era tan extenso para perderse o al menos nadie se adentraba al punto tal de perder de vista la ciudad, era irresponsable. Sea lo que fuese Rei estaba en peligro.

—No te muevas de aquí, llamaré refuerzos para buscar a tu amigo —dijo girando sobre sus propios pies pero tan pronto lo hizo Makoto corrió de nueva cuenta hacia la colina — ¡Oe! ¡Espera!. Ah…

El policía le siguió pero pronto perdió a Makoto de vista pues este se metió en la espesura del bosque rodeado de neblina. Por más que gritó no pudo escucharle, no pudo verle.

Makoto seguía descendiendo entre las arboledas y aun cuando quisiera gritar el nombre de Rei no podía puesto que estaba muy frio, era un frio tan fuerte que por ratos se le dificultaba respirar, mover los músculos. Se talló las manos con fuerza intentando en vano obtener calor pero nada, no podía mantenerse. Pensar que su amigo estaba en un lugar así y que podía correr peligro, que aquella podía ser una trampa en la cual el policía también estaba pues le escuchó a lo lejos adentrarse al bosque.

No podía ver la casa en la colina por la neblina pero si sus propios pasos en medio de la noche. Escuchó un sonido detrás y creyó que sería el policía pero nada. Giró y miró a un rubio colgado de cabeza del árbol sonriéndole con naturalidad, casi haciéndole gritar del susto hasta caer de sentón. Makoto estaba estupefacto, si antes temblaba ahora era peor y buscaba calmarse al ver que ese chico era solo un joven perdido ¿Acaso sería el amigo del policía?

—¡Hola!—dijo el rubio y entonces Makoto supo que esa era la voz del chico que había estado hablando con Rei.

—Tu… eres el que estaba con él— Nagisa parpadeó confuso ladeando la cabeza para descender del árbol —¿Dónde está Rei?

—¿Rei-chan? Le perdí de vista desde hace un rato…—dijo poniéndose en cuclillas inocentemente—¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo…Soy Makoto Tachibana…—dijo el castaño volviendo a tiritar de frio y no entendía como el otro andaba tan tranquilo sin mostrar signos de hipotermia o algo similar. Nagisa sonrió y estiró la mano al bombero.

—Soy Nagisa, mucho gusto Mako-chan…— el bombero dudó pero terminó por tomar la mano del otro aunque algo en el chiquillo le atraía, algo extraño que no supo si definir como miedo o emoción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué cosas le dijiste a Rei? — Nagisa parpadeó intentando entender pero cayó en cuenta que el otro no sabía nada sobre él.

—Verás…encontré al chico con el que Rei-chan trabajaba y está en este lugar…

_"Tal vez no me creas pero en serio soy un astronauta. Mi hogar son las estrellas, yo nací entre ellas, ahí está mi familia. Hace meses llegamos a este lugar, Iwatobi, pero yo no pude despegar junto con ellos, mi nave no quiso levantarse. Necesitaba ayuda para volver a mi hogar con mi familia y encontré al científico, él era inteligente y podría ayudarme. Supe que trabajaba en la forma de hacer más fuertes a las personas y yo tenía la forma lograrlo. Le di una medicina que hicieron mis familiares y eso curaba todas las enfermedades pero a cambio necesitaron de un ingrediente. Un chico se perdió en el bosque, nosotros le encontramos, eso fue antes de que ellos se fueran a las estrellas y parecía que llevaba días deambulando… tomaron su vida para terminar la sustancia, se llevaron estas pero abandonaron un frasco y se la di al científico… me sentí tan mal cuando vi al científico sufrir por ello, cuando entendí que aquel chico pagó también con su vida… eso no era agradable…_

_Entonces empecé a ayudar al científico enviándole animales y él mientras más tiempo pasaba menos parecía poder ayudarme y ahora estoy buscando la forma de volver a mi hogar sin causar más daño es solo que yo extraño mi casa, extraño ver a la tierra desde arriba, quiero volver pero nada de lo que hago parece estar bien."_

Los eventos de lo más extraños, la retorcida historia y el lugar donde estaban propinaban en Makoto un pánico inmenso. Verse envuelto en aquello era algo que quisiera haber evitado y repentinamente encontrarse con aquel chico que parecía más ser producto de una jugarreta mental le exaltaba. No supo cómo reaccionar y su primer impulso fue mirar alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca, si podía pedir ayuda por que las cosas no estaban bien, porque estaba aterrado y cuando giró la vista para observar al chiquillo ese ya no estaba.

Escuchó sus risas en diferentes puntos del bosque como es que estaban cerca y lejos a la vez y repentinamente solo estuvieron lejos, lejos, lejos hasta desaparecer. Entonces escuchó algo atroz, un grito que salía de entre las entrañas del lugar. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía huir pero debía buscar y auxiliar a aquella persona aunque las piernas y brazos le temblasen. Se abrió paso y empezó a descender hasta en un punto donde no podía ver más allá de sus manos y palpaba los árboles para no chocar.

Era sofocante.

Entonces un gorgoteo se escuchó y en sus pies se sintió un extraño hundimiento, como si tocara lodo y al acercarse a vislumbrar notó agua, un camino de agua apenas visible que fue siguiendo mientras sus pasos hacían eco en ese fúnebre sitio. En algún momento pensó escuchar las risas de aquel chico y por instantes el susurro del policía pero cerraba los ojos y se exclamaba a si mismo que solo estaba alucinando.

Consideró por un instante que su destino sería igual que el de aquel chico Nitori y que se perdería en las profundidades del bosque que parecía víctima de un hechizo.

Un lamento, un gemido, un susurro. Makoto detuvo sus pasos y entonces aclarando la vista notó algo, una persona recostada en el fango que respiraba dificultoso. Corrió a él y lo tomó el brazos sin preguntarse nada más, le peinó los cabellos azabaches hacia atrás ignorando su desnudez ¿Qué hacía ahí un joven así? Parecía haber corrido un maratón por como respiraba.

—Reacciona…oye ¿Estás bien? …—le dio un par de palmadas y el chico parecía retornar a una respiración más tranquilo mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en una roca y calmarse. Sus labios temblaban por el frio y parecía desorbitado.

—¿Dónde estoy? —miró al chico — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Makoto, Makoto Tachibana —dijo intentando cargarlo —vamos, te sacaré de aquí —el azabache no hizo queja a ser cargado aunque las manos del otro temblasen mucho y parecía aún más perdido que él.— Ha…hace frio ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Yo… no sé cómo —fue su respuesta mientras avanzaban casi a ciegas por el lugar. Un ruido al fondo alertó al castaño y retornó la vista incapaz de ver por la neblina.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?...—el otro dudó en decirlo y suspiró mirando a todos lados.

—Haruka…—fue su única respuesta mientras los pies del otro flaqueaban.

—Haru…¿Llevas mucho aquí? —dijo intentando mantener una conversación para estar cuerdo y consiente sobre el camino aunque a veces el tiriteo de sus dientes le impidiesen hablar claramente.

—Yo no lo sé…solo sé cómo me pasó esto…—susurrá y acaricia la zona donde debían estar sus piernas. Makoto dirigió la vista al acto realizado por el otro y como si eso fuera posible se quedó más frio, en shock, al ver la cola que empezaba a formarse.

—Q…que…—no salieron palabras mientras el otro con sus ojos azules alzaba la vista hacia Makoto.

—Eso pasó hace poco tiempo….—susurró empezando a hablar.

_"Hace un tiempo yo fui cocinero de un restaurante muy humilde. Mi trabajo estaba bien, no tuve queja alguna de mi labor. Un día el repartidor enfermó y pese a que no era mi deseo tuve que ir a entregar un pedido con urgencia, no podía decir que no así que tomé la motoneta del trabajo y partí a la casa en la colina. Subí con todo y vehículo y toqué la puerta, nadie contestaba. Cuando cansado decidí regresar la puerta se abrió y todo se tornó oscuro, un golpe me dejó inconsciente. _

_Tengo recuerdos borrosos después de ese momento, apenas vislumbré por una ventana como es que la motoneta era halada hacia el bosque y arrojada por un joven, las huellas borradas y las puertas cerradas. Tengo memorias de una camilla a lado de la de un pez, parecía un delfín. Memorias borrosas y extrañas del sonido de máquinas, de mi cuerpo en el agua, de un cansancio descomunal. Recuerdos difusos, vagos de los pinchazos en la columna, de el ardor en las venas, del nerviosismo del que parecía un doctor. _

_Recuerdo el sabor de la muerte, el dolor inmenso de cada parte del cuerpo, el miedo seguido de la calma. Cosas extrañas, una sensación placentera y el aire retornar. Tan pronto recobré el sentido tomé lo más cercano, me defendí del sujeto y hui corriendo de aquel lugar. Mis ojos vieron el mar, sentí necesidad del agua, note mi cuerpo ligero pero a su vez diferente, escamas leves, dificultad para respirar._

_Corrí al agua y me lancé, ahí pude ver la inmensidad del océano, mi cola, rodearme del líquido y respirar de él. Me sentí asustado por que no podía retornar a la tierra sin tener esos ataques y aun cuando estuve intentando mantenerme en ella apenas me adentraban unos pasos al bosque y me sofocaba…entonces un día lo logré y estoy aquí… y no sé cómo salir. "_

Makoto había pensado en soltar al joven con cola de tritón al verlo, esto era aún más extraño y terrorífico. Nuevamente las risas al fondo se escucharon, esa risa infantil que hasta sonaba demoniaca, maldita.

—Se está acercando, él de nuevo… —dijo Haruka aunque en su rostro no denotaba el mismo pánico que el de Makoto.

—¿Quién es?...—el azabache lo miró fijo y susurró.

—Ellos quieren salvarme…

Por algún motivo aquella frase hizo que su columna temblase. ¿Ellos? ¿De que hablaba? Quería pensar que todo era un sueño, debía estar soñando con aquella terrorífica situación y cuando sintió que caería de rodillas una voz conocida le detuvo, el sonido de un gatillo a las cercanías.

—Escúchame… suelta aquella criatura nadie saldrá lastimado —dijo el policía con su arma en mano apuntando pero en ellas había temblor, miedo al ver a aquel chico tritón en brazos del castaño — ¡Bájalo inmediatamente!

—Rin…tranquilo n…no es peligroso —dijo Makoto intentando calmar al policía que parecía palidecer pero este no cedió. Haruka no se inmutó y la risa estaba próxima pero al ver la reacción del pelirrojo supo que no era su alucinación.

Entonces algo pasó, el científico apareció entre los arboles jaloneó a Rin para que dejase de apuntar. Fue un jaleo muy intenso mientras Rei gritaba que no lastimase a ese chico, que debía expiar su culpa, debía salvarlo y así salvarse a sí mismo. Rin no entendía y siguió con el ajetreo del arma hasta que el sonido letal perturbó el silencioso bosque.

Un disparo mal afortunado, el cuerpo de Makoto cayendo lentamente al suelo mientras intentaba en vano respirar y de sus labios una pequeña línea carmesí brotaba. Haruka cayó al suelo pero no con fuerza, hasta en ese momento el castaño tuvo sutileza por dejarlo a lentitud mientras intentaba tomar aire pero aquella bala había entrado al pulmón perforándolo y cualquier esfuerzo por tomar aire dolía, laceraba mucho aun con el frio había dolor.

Rin y Rei miraron la escena del bombero cayendo mientras se quejaba, escupía sangre y sufría. Había sido culpa de ambos, habían disparado a un hombre.

—Lo…lo hice de nuevo…—dijo el científico cayendo de rodillas en el frio suelo del bosque con lágrimas en los ojos —volví a hacerlo…

—Rei-chan…—el chico del espacio apareció en lo alto de un árbol observando la escena y el científico molesto miró al rubio.

—Todo es tu culpa… tu hiciste esto… —dijo tomando una piedra para lanzársela pero Nagisa esquivó ágilmente hasta brincar y llegar hasta Rei.

—Escúchame…voy a salvar al chico pero a cambio mándame al espacio de nuevo… —-Rin quien no entendía nada tembló tirando el arma hasta chocar con un árbol y veía a Makoto agonizar. Siempre había tenido ese mal de petrificarse ante esos casos. Mientras Haruka respiraba dificultoso a causa de su estado cambiante.

—Pero Makoto-san…—Nagisa miró al castaño y este observó al grupo frente a ellos, como es que moría lentamente y nadie hacia nada al respecto. Alzó la mano suplicante a los chicos y estos se sentían con las manos atadas.

—Él será la cura….—dijo sacando de su traje un extraño artefacto similar a una estalactita — y lo que pasó aquí se quedará aquí…—susurró sombrío mientras aproximaba sus pasos al chico. Nadie le detuvo, lo hecho hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. — Ustedes no dirán nada de lo ocurrido y todo estará bien…

Aquella última frase daba un consuelo leve a los jóvenes pero no a Makoto quien veía al rubio con el artefacto en mano por encima de él. Las cosas eran así, todos saldrían beneficiados de su muerte, Makoto lo notó en aquel instante en que Nagisa alzaba el objeto punzocortante y suspirando con fuerza lo dirigió clavándolo en su pecho. Ni siquiera pudieron salir sonidos, de hecho el bosque quedó en silencio pero las manchas de sangre ante aquel sacrificio habían quedado en la tierra e impregnadas en los árboles.

Makoto había muerto a mano de aquellos chicos.

Y en aquella muerte hubo retorcidos beneficios. Rin resolvió el caso del joven cocinero desaparecido hacía tiempo obteniendo felicitaciones del cuerpo de policías. Fue como si calmara con ello aquel desasosiego que producía el no haber dado con el paradero de Nitori.

Rei calmó su angustia ante sus actos cometidos por haber perjudicado la vida de Haruka procurando decirse a sí mismo que lo de Makoto no fue su acto si no del chico rubio que había dado un vuelco a su vida. Retornó a sus actividades como científico y cayó a sus fantasmas salvando muchas vidas.

Nagisa volvió al espacio donde se encontró con sus familiares gracias a la ayuda del científico. Ahí estos estuvieron orgullosos de que lograse bajo sus medios crear aquella pócima que era ancestral y que retornase junto a ellos. La comunidad a la que pertenecía veía sus logros como los de un héroe.

Haruka volvió a su empleo como cocinero y su cuerpo ya no sufría las mismas malformaciones de antes. Caminaba entre las calles, convivía a su manera con las personas de Iwatobi y seguía en su labor de hacer pedidos cuando nadie más podía. La gente estuvo feliz de que Rin le encontrase en el bosque y que su única lesión fuese una peculiar marca que le rodeaba la cintura. Nadie supo como se la hizo.

Y así todo fue calma en Iwatobi.

Pero en las orillas del océano había algo flotando, algo que habían pretendido olvidar. Los periódicos y la televisión habían dado mínimo interés a la desaparición del bombero como siempre hacían en Iwatobi, restándole importancia y fingiendo ser un lugar pacifico sin líos de ningún tipo.

Ahora ahí, llegando a la orilla del mar, estaba la prueba de que no era así. La prueba irrefutable de que Iwatobi era un pueblo costero con historias retorcidas y sádicas, crueles y misteriosas, temibles que no debían ser contadas.

El cuerpo del bombero Makoto Tachibana fue encontrado en las orillas de la playa con heridas diversas, una en el pecho que había sido rasgado pero lo más notorio de todo fue que estaba partido a la mitad...de la cintura para arriba.

**Bad End Complete.**

* * *

_Debo decir que uno de mis géneros favoritos es el terror y que el final fuera una historia terrorífica de un Makoto siendo acecinado por un grupo de jóvenes en medio de un tétrico bosque (puede ser traumante) pero si imaginas la situación y el escenario es espeluznante y me gustó hacerlo de esta manera. Espero que también lo disfrutasen y gracias por seguir la historia!_


End file.
